Lets play reality.
by Kang-tian
Summary: *Final chapter* The assignment is over but something else is in the air. Revelations are made and it will take a lot of strength to make it through. R
1. Would you think about it?

Hey minna. Well this story is a little extra I am writing. I know you all want Forever in a moment to be done but my editor is on a three day retreat. He can't edit right now. So I'm going to write this for you all to enjoy.  
  
My cousin is doing child studies and ever since I saw some of her practical homework I couldn't get the idea out of my head. The other thing is it reminds me of something I did in the sixth grade.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, do you think it would have ended?  
  
"Speech"  
  
1 'Thoughts'  
  
(A/N)  
  
~Diary entry~  
  
^Flashback^  
  
***  
  
~Sakura~  
  
It's been five years since everything happened. Since he went back to China. Five years of change. Of acceptance.  
  
It has now been six months since we've been here. The happiest six months of my life really. I can still remember it as if it was yesterday.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Touya, Sakura. I need to speak to the both of you." My father said to us. It was late spring and we were all seated at the table.  
  
"What's wrong Otou-chan?" I asked. My eyes held concern. My father just smiled at me  
  
"Well, I've been offered a wonderful position at the Hong Kong university. It's a very well paid job but it would mean moving there." He said. Touya didn't look too happy. I on the other hand had a dreamy expression on my face.  
  
Hong Kong. The place my one true love resided. I missed him so much. It had been almost four years now since I had to say goodbye to him at the airport. At least we were free from the pain of not knowing how we truly felt.  
  
Now I would move there. I could have a chance to be with him. We'd been allowed letters. Phone calls once a week and nothing more. It was so hard but I understood. He had responsibilities and I wasn't going to keep him from them.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Touya asked. I'd missed half of the conversation due to my daydreaming.  
  
"In two weeks. It will give us time to sell the house and find a place in Hong Kong." After that we continued to eat in silence. My brother had a very annoyed look on his face. Something I knew too well.  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
I didn't tell Syaoran about us moving too Hong Kong. I only told him that we were moving. I also told him I'd call him when we had the new house.  
  
It's true that I miss my friends back home but what I have here is just as special. The day we got here I got my father to drop me off at the Li mansion. I might not have told Syaoran about the move but I did tell his mother. I was expected there for afternoon tea.  
  
The look on his face was priceless when he came down. He'd changed so much over the years. So had I. He was taller now. Almost as tall as my Onii- chan. His hair had been cut a bit and was spiked. It made him look so mature. His amber eyes were still piercing and made my knees weak every time they stared into mine.  
  
He'd run up to me and hugged me in front of all his family. His sisters had teased him about it for an hour after. He didn't seem to care. He told me later that he only cared that I was there.  
  
Ever since then everything has felt so right.  
  
***  
  
*Normal point of view*  
  
A seventeen year old girl with long auburn hair walked into the classroom with a smile that could brighten the rainiest of days. Her sparkling emerald eyes shone with child like innocence. She was a goddess.  
  
Well that's what the male population of the class thought. Especially the future leader of the Li clan. Also boyfriend of this green eyes goddess. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Li Syaoran looked around the room. Giving death glares to any male in the room who even dared take a glace at HIS Sakura. He'd established that on her first day of school when he'd kissed her in front of everyone at lunch time.  
  
It wasn't that he was possessive. He was just protecting her. She was his reason to live. Surely it wasn't a crime to protect your soul purpose of existing? Besides. He knew the boys in his school. He recognized those leers they gave her when they thought he wasn't looking. Sakura was too innocent to realize what they wanted from her, but he wasn't  
  
(I don't know Chinese so I'm going to use English.)  
  
"Good morning Syaoran." Sakura said brightly. She walked over to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips before he could respond. This of course received envious looks from everyone in the class.  
  
"Morning Sakura." He mumbled with a blush. It didn't matter how old they were. It didn't matter how many times she showed her affection for him in public, he still blushed.  
  
She was bright and cheery as always. She sat on her seat and started to talk to him quietly. She'd finally learned how to get to school on time and she made sure to spend a lot of quality time with her boyfriend. She even trained with him sometimes.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher walked in forcing the students to turn their attention to the front of class.  
  
"Good morning sensei." They chorused. The students all noticed a pile of folders laying on their teachers desk. Sakura peaked towards the front to see if she could catch a glimpse of what it was. It was first period. Home economics.  
  
"Today class we start a new assignment. We were meant to do this at the beginning of the year but we rescheduled it for now." She started to hand out the folders to each student. Pink one to the girls and blue ones to the boys.  
  
A few gasps were heard in the front rows along with a few groans of disproval. Sakura looked around with a puzzled look. What could be so bad that it would make everyone upset?  
  
Her teacher walked passed her and gave her a pink folder. She opened it up and understood all the groaning and complaining. It was a family assignment. They had to play families for the whole term  
  
"As you can see your marriage assignments are in. You'll be paired off with a person in the class and you will have to play a married couple. Every class has or will do this at some point in the year and it's our class's turn."  
  
Sakura looked through her folder. It had information about her statistics of her health and finances. It was set into three sections. Before the marriage, after the wedding. Then came the family section. It had pages set for her children's statistics and any expenses her family may need. Each section had spare plastic sleeves to add any information she required.  
  
"Do we get to choose our partner?" A girl in the second row asked. She had dark purple hair with blue eyes. The teacher took out a bowl that had a lot of slips of papers.  
  
"No. I want all the boys to come up to the front and choose a piece of paper. It will have your partners Then I want the girls to come to the front to receive you and your partners occupation and health records. They will also be drawn at random."  
  
The boys slowly got up. Non too eager to 'get married.' Li was especially unhappy. It just reminded him of arranged marriages. Like the one he'd been placed in with Meilin. He shuddered at the thought. He loved his cousin but he wouldn't marry her.  
  
Sakura smiled at him brightly and it eased his nerves. He wouldn't mind being married to Sakura. That's what he started to pray the whole way to the front. Which started to look further and further away.  
  
Most of the girls gave him dreamy looks. He was known as one of the most popular boys in school. He would make a terrific partner.  
  
Finally reaching the front Syaoran picked out the very last slip of paper. Then walked back to his seat without even glancing at it. He would wait until the last minute to look at his appending doom.  
  
"Girls come and get your occupations." Sakura got up with a bright smile. Nothing could ever ruin her day. She had a feeling she'd like this assignment. Reaching the front she grabbed a file that was in the middle of the pile. It had ying yang designs on it. It appealed to her.  
  
Skipping back to her seat and winked at Syaoran. He immediately blushed.  
  
'Why do you keep blushing you baka? You've been dating her for the last six months. You should be used to her flirting with you by now!'  
  
'I can't help it. She's just so beautiful and when she flirts it makes her look that much more appealing.'  
  
"Alright class. Would the boys please go to their partners, I'll have a new seating arrangement done after I see who is with who."  
  
'You're not afraid to open an insignificant piece of paper are you? You the great Li Syaoran. Future leader of the Li clan?' Syaoran was really getting annoyed with his own head. He was tormenting himself.  
  
With a determined look he opened the piece of paper. His face had turned a bright pink when he looked at his partner. Then he sighed in relief. Thanking whatever god he knew of.  
  
'Kinomoto Sakura.'  
  
Looking up he saw her emerald eyes staring straight at him. They were full of curiosity and the slightest bit of jealousy.  
  
"Who did you get?" Her voice a little envious. She wasn't exactly pleased to have to share her boyfriend. She was allowed to get a little jealous.  
  
He smirked at her. He knew she was jealous. She wasn't good at hiding that kind of thing from him. Plus her aura was dripping with it.  
  
"You." He said with a glint in his eyes. He was glad he got her but he intended to tease her about her jealousy. "So my dear. You don't have to share me with anyone."  
  
Sakura blushed a bright red. She really hated it when he read her like that. It wasn't fair. He chuckled as she averted her eyes. He couldn't help but think she looked adorable when she pouted.  
  
"Mou, stop it. I hate it when you embarrass me like that." Her pout grew and she had her hands in fists.  
  
"Gomen. I can't help it. You look so cute when you're mad." He gave her a rare smile. The girls in the near by chairs sighed at the sight. A little envious. Sakura Kinomoto was always graced with his tenderness.  
  
"Well here are our occupations. I own a small clothes shop. I create my own designs. Tomoyo would be screaming kawaii by now. You work as a lawyer who has just started out in a firm."  
  
"Great, a lawyer." Syaoran didn't think he'd like to be a lawyer. Sure they got a good pay but they didn't have the best reputation.  
  
"It won't be so bad. At least we're both healthy." Her bright smile made him lighten up.  
  
"Alright class. You can start working on your assignments in class. I'll come around and write down who you're partnered with. Also I will be seating you with your partner for the rest of the term."  
  
Both looking at their folders they worked out some of the costs for the wedding. Apparently each couple would get a wedding. It would be held three weeks from that day. That meant it would be held on parents day.  
  
Parents day was the most dreaded day of the year for the students. It was the one day your family could go with you to school. It could be your parents and your siblings. Each year Syaoran's family attended.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kaijuu what's all the folders for?" Touya had come to Hong Kong with them but was constantly traveling back to Japan for business.  
  
Sakura was a little hesitant about telling him. Touya wasn't happy about his sister dating Syaoran. This assignment wasn't going to help that situation. It meant Sakura HAD to spend time with Syaoran.  
  
"It's my marriage assignment and I am not a kaijuu." She said walking into the kitchen where her father was cooking dinner.  
  
"What sucker got you for his wife?" Touya had a smirk plastered onto his face. He loved teasing his sister.  
  
"Syaoran." She said calmly. That smirk was quickly wiped off. Replaced with his death glare. The one reserved especially for Syaoran.  
  
"That gaki is your partner?" Touya's face was turning a shade of fiery red. Sakura nodded her head proudly. She really didn't understand why her brother hated her boyfriend so much. Syaoran didn't bother to glare at him anymore. Probably because every time he'd go to have his glaring contest, Sakura would come in and flirt with him. Just to keep him from fighting her brother.  
  
"Syaoran isn't a gaki and yes he's my partner so when he comes over you better be nice to him." She used her 'I'm telling you nicely but I'll use the cards on you if you even try to hurt him' tone.  
  
"Poor sucker. I don't know why he even dates you." Touya said returning to his teasing. That of course earned him a sore foot.  
  
"So what's in your assignment?" Her dad asked. He preferred to keep out of the sibling rivalry.  
  
"Well, it's three parts. First we have to figure out the things for the wedding. Next we have the marriage part. Then we have the family part. I have three weeks to prepare for the wedding."  
  
"Isn't that the week of parents day?" He asked his daughter. He could have sworn she had a blush on her face when he said that.  
  
"Yeah. Well actually the wedding is on that day." Her face was a bright pink. Her father would probably go. So would Touya.  
  
"Well it's as close as she's going to get to a real wedding." Touya said with a chuckle. Sakura threw a book at his face. Perfect aim. "Ouch. You're never going to get married if you're violent like that."  
  
"Shut up Touya. Or you're not invited to my wedding." She said with a pout. Her brother could be so mean.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and started to cut vegetables for dinner. Sakura opened her folder and started to go through the list with her dad.  
  
"We have to pretend to be making a real wedding. That means guests, dresses, the temple, catering, and decorations. The honeymoon. That's why they let us have three weeks. Our teacher said we have to actually dress up for the day."  
  
"Well I think it's very exciting." Fujitaka said to his daughter. She was growing up so fast. "When are you going to start on it?"  
  
"Well, Syaoran said I could go over tomorrow afternoon. So I'll get started then." She was now writing her draft for her occupation. She'd need to find some information on how to run a business and Syaoran was going to call the family lawyer for some help.  
  
This assignment was very important. If they failed they'd be behind in the class. Luckily she'd been hooked up with her boyfriend. It would make the relationship more interesting.  
  
Touya glared at his sister. He didn't like the gaki spending so much time with her. What kind of assignment did this school give? Had to have mock weddings. 'Might as well sign the legal documents and make it legal. Stupid schools.'  
  
He watched as his sister babbled on about how she would call Tomoyo about a dress and about all the decorations they needed to take to school.  
  
***  
  
"Little brother has a fiancée." Fei Mei yelled out. Everyone turned to stare at the teenager in question with a shocked expression.  
  
"Xiao Lang. What's this about you being engaged?" His mother exclaimed. Syaoran stood in the doorway of the dining room and watched his family stare at him.  
  
His mother was accompanied by three of the elders and his three sisters. Meilin was there but she knew about the assignment so she wasn't shocked.  
  
"It's an assignment for school." He explained. "For home economics. We have married couples and well that's what Fei Mei means."  
  
"He's marrying Sakura." Meilin said with a smirk. He shot her a death glare. She just smiled sweetly and went back to drinking her tea. The elders glanced at him for a moment then shook their heads.  
  
He sighed and took his place at the table. His folders spread out in front of him. Tomorrow Sakura would come by after school. Part of the assignment was to interact with the actual family. He would invite her for dinner at his place and she would do the same.  
  
That was something he wasn't looking forward to. He had a lot of respect for Sakura's father but Touya hated him. He'd admitted it on numerous occasions when he'd gone to pick up Sakura for a date.  
  
"So when is Sakura coming over?" Meilin asked. Ever since Sakura had moved to Hong Kong they'd grown closer. They shared secrets and would always hang out. It was nice to have someone who understood you.  
  
"Tomorrow." He mumbled. This wasn't exactly what he wanted. His sisters wouldn't give them any peace. The elders would be there to watch both card captors. They'd interrupt every minute to ask questions about her magical abilities. His only escape might be Meilin.  
  
"Oh how kawaii. We haven't seen Ying Fa in so long and now she'll be our little sister." The four Li sisters squealed. Syaoran turned a light shade of red from annoyance.  
  
"It's just an assignment. I'm not going to marry her for real." He said. The four girls continued to squeal and babble about how cute Sakura was.  
  
"True Xiao Lang but I suspect in the near future you intend on marrying the card mistress." One of the elders said. That caused Syaoran to blush a neon red.  
  
"Well, I haven't thought about that." He said averting his eyes. This wasn't the kind of conversation he was looking for.  
  
"Well start thinking of it. The card mistress's power grows. She would be a valuable asset to our family. Besides the offspring you produce would also be very powerful." Another of the elders said in a very serious tone of voice.  
  
That really made Syaoran blush. He'd only been dating her for six months and they already wanted him to marry her. They weren't even out of high school. That was bad enough. Now they wanted them to have children. That wasn't a bad thing but it bought on less than pure thoughts.  
  
He nodded in acknowledgment and continued to eat the food in front of him. He knew he would have to think about it. He was expected to have a fiancée by his eighteenth birthday and be married before he turned twenty one. He knew he wanted to marry Sakura but he didn't want to force her into it. He didn't even know if she was willing to marry him for real.  
  
'A couple of years ago they wanted me to banish her from my thoughts. Now they want me to create a child with her.'  
  
He kept eating and working on his folder. They had to fill out their occupations. He needed to call his lawyer.  
  
"When's the wedding Xiao Lang?" Fuutie asked her little brother. He looked so concentrated in his work.  
  
"Three weeks from today." He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. Parents day. It meant they would be there at the mock weddings. The whole class would participate.  
  
He had a double period of home economics that day. Two hours of weddings plus lunch. There were twenty students in his class. Ten couples to get married. They were going to make it a traditional Chinese wedding. So the girls would wear red and so would the boys. They wouldn't pray for the amount of time one needed to and some of the components that made the marriage legal would be changed.  
  
The last thing any of them needed was to actually get married.  
  
"Oh, that means we can go." The four girls squealed in delight. Syaoran put his head in his hands and muttering something incomprehensible. Yelen gave a small smile of sympathy to her son. He had changed over the years. The cold hearted warrior who had left their side to go to Japan had come back with a new point of view on how things needed to be done. Now he was a complete balance. The card mistress had done that.  
  
"What will you need for this task?" She was interested in this. It was something she hadn't done in her day. Modern studies were far different from what they were before.  
  
"I'm still not sure. I have to look up some budgets and so on. I know we actually have to contribute to the decorations and our clothes for the actual day." He said absentmindedly. He was more concentrated on the notes Sakura had written down for him. She had a very distinct way of writing.  
  
"Well you can use the ceremonial robes for that. Decorations shouldn't be that difficult." Xie Fa said. She was the calmest of the four. "So you just have to work on the other details."  
  
'Everyone's sure getting into this.' Meilin thought as Syaoran's sisters and even his mother looked through the assignment sheets. She'd done her assignment on the first term. She'd gotten paired up with a boy named Shen. They hadn't done too badly.  
  
"Must be a sign." She said quietly. Only Syaoran heard her. He frowned. A sign? A sign of what?  
  
***  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Today was the first day I was engaged to Kinomoto Sakura. I have to ask her to dinner this Friday to properly 'introduce' her to my family. I'm not too worried since everyone knows her. I'm just worried that everyone will make a big fuss over this.  
  
I've already been damned with all these questions about the future. I don't know how to answer any of it. I just glare.  
  
I know tomorrow will be hell on us. My family won't leave us alone. I should take her somewhere secluded where only I can go. This assignment has got me so worked up. I love Sakura and I know she returns the feeling. I'm just worked up over the fact that this just might be practice for the real thing. What if things don't work out now? Does that mean our real marriage will be a disaster too?  
  
I want to tell someone about this but I know I can't. I'm not supposed to show any of these fears. I don't want to show them to anyone but Sakura. Though if I do tell her then she'll think I'm obsessive or worse.  
  
I'm glad I have her as a partner. I don't think I could handle being with anyone else. Even for an assignment like this one. I know Sakura feels the same but we're only seventeen. It's too much pressure for one guy.  
  
I can handle my family and school separately. I just can't handle them together. I'm only one person. I can't have the world on my shoulders all the time. I once had that responsibility with Sakura. Though we did it together. This isn't something I can share with her just yet. My family accepts her now, they even help her with her training but I don't want to pressure her with all this. She has her own problems.  
  
She trains with me sometimes. She's getting better. Her magic is getting stronger. We're equally good. I've gotten better at magic. My fighting skills have improved as well.  
  
I can't help but admire her determination to learn. The frown of concentration she gets when I'm teaching her a new move. I teach her everything I know. She's not weak but before, she couldn't even defend herself. Now I think she could strike fear into the hearts of any of her opponents.  
  
Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.  
  
***  
  
"Kero? Have you seen my jacket?" Sakura said walking up to the guardian beast.  
  
"The one with your name in Chinese on the side and the little cherry blossoms on the border?" Kero asked as he played on his portable game set.  
  
"Yeah that one." She said while she put her shoes on. She had just gotten out of school and was preparing herself for Syaoran to pick her up.  
  
She wore a white t-shirt that had a picture of two hearts on the front. Her skirt was a red wrap around that went down to her knees.  
  
"I thought you took it downstairs to iron it." He said absently, putting all his concentration on his game.  
  
"Thanks Kero. Do you want to come with me?" She asked as she looked herself over in the mirror. "You know that they love to see you there. I think they keep a case of pudding just for you."  
  
"SURE." He completely forgot about his game and floated downstairs with Sakura. He loved the cakes and pudding they made at the Li mansion. They had really good cooks there.  
  
"Ok, but you have promise to be on your good behavior." She warned. He had a tendency to still fight with Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't fight with the kid." He mumbled. He actually enjoyed having his little quarrels with the Li warrior. It was just the way they communicated with each other.  
  
Sakura found her jacket. It was made of fake leather but it looked real. She'd been at the mall with Syaoran and she'd seen it and had fallen in love with the piece of clothing. Unfortunately it was very expensive.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"You really liked it didn't you?" Syaoran asked her, they walked away from the stores. She nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I really did but I can't afford it." She sighed. "It's ok. I might be able to save up some money to buy it."  
  
He gazed down at her. She had a little pout on her face and her shoulders were slumped. She had really liked that jacket and now she was unhappy because she couldn't afford it. He couldn't have her unhappy.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Would you go stand in line for the movie? I have to go get something." He said looking over towards the candy bar.  
  
"Going to get some chocolate?" She teased him. She gave him a poke.  
  
"Um, yeah." He said while holding back a snort.  
  
He ran to the candy bar and bought popcorn, drinks and his chocolate. He then asked the girl at the counter to hold it all for him because he needed to do something.  
  
"I'll be back Sakura I just need to get money." He called out. He ran back to the store and grabbed the jacket. He paid for it and ran back to the candy bar. Luckily Sakura wasn't facing the counter anymore because she was buying the tickets.  
  
He raced over to the door and waited for Sakura to come back. He wasn't going to show her what was in the bag till after the movie.  
  
Sakura didn't even notice the bag he concealed because he kept kissing her neck ever so lightly to distract her attention. It worked exceedingly well.  
  
The movie finished and both walked out of the mall. It was getting really cold outside and Sakura had forgotten to bring a coat.  
  
"Here wear this." He said putting a jacket through her arms. She wasn't facing him so she didn't see what he'd put on her.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran but won't you get cold?" She said turning around expecting him to be without his jacket. She was shocked to see that he was wearing it.  
  
Looking down at herself she saw the long jacket that she had adored. She gasped in surprise and looked up to see her boyfriend smiling  
  
"Syaoran it's too expensive. You shouldn't have." She protested as she hugged him. He chuckled a little and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you happy?" He asked her. She nodded slowly. "Then it was worth every cent I paid."  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
She smiled as she remembered him buying it for her. He didn't stop there though. He'd had the pet name he used for her printed on the jacket so only she could use it.  
  
The door bell ringing bought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"That's Syaoran. Kero get in my back pack." She commanded as she went to open the door.  
  
***  
  
"So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Sakura asked as she pulled out one of the books from the small pile.  
  
They'd been there for at least an hour. After letting Kero go to the kitchen both Sakura and Syaoran had gone to one of the training rooms to study. Grabbing a few books from the library on the way.  
  
So far they hadn't been disturbed. Syaoran was eternally grateful for that favor. He'd picked her up from her house and they'd both gone back to his place. His sisters had surrounded her with endless babble until his mother had come in the room and calmed them down.  
  
"I don't know." He said looking over the book she was reading. It was one of the atlas's. "Nowhere too cold."  
  
Sakura giggled and flipped through the book. It had to be somewhere not too cold for Syaoran's sake. She never forgot that he was very sensitive to the cold.  
  
"Ok. So we'll scratch Antarctica then." (I would love to go on one of those trips but I don't think I could handle the cold for too long. I'm a desert girl.) He glared at her for a moment. He hated it when she teased him like that. It made him blush.  
  
"Definitely not." He said taking the atlas from her. He flipped through the pages till he came across some warmer climates.  
  
"You really should get used to the cold. I mean you've been through the freeze card and two winters in Japan." She said while looking at apartments and houses in the newspapers.  
  
"Maybe." He muttered still looking through the book. He wanted somewhere warm. Not tropical. Just warm.  
  
"You know. We could go to the snows. I mean wouldn't it be better to be romantic?" Her eyes held a little glint that made Syaoran raise his eye brow. She was definitely insinuating something.  
  
"Like a romantic cabin that's secluded from everywhere." Her voice was dripping with fake innocence. Sometimes he had to remember that his innocent cherry blossom wasn't always so innocent.  
  
"Um, yeah Sakura. Whatever you say." He managed to squeak out. She was purposely making him nervous. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn she was trying to seduce him.  
  
'You baka. Sweet innocent Sakura wouldn't do that.'  
  
'You never know.'  
  
"Anyway what kind of wedding do you want?" She suddenly snapped out of her sensual spell and looked at her folder. The teacher had changed the rule about having a traditional Chinese wedding. They could now decide whatever they liked.  
  
"What can we afford?"  
  
"Well if we have a western wedding we have to pay for the brides maids dresses, our clothes, catering, chapel, decorations." She said while writing down the list. "If we have a traditional wedding. You have your family robes. Tomoyo said she'd make my Kinomoto. We could use the temple and we would only have to pay for the catering and the decorations."  
  
"Well having a traditional wedding would be easier on our budget but it would be interesting to have a western wedding."  
  
"Having a traditional wedding would be fun though. Plus it would be good practice." She added in an innocent tone of voice. Syaoran looked into her eyes to see that glint he'd been seeing for the last hour. She kept making these comments and he had to wonder if she was just teasing or actually implying.  
  
"Why do you say good practice?" He was treading on new waters. He didn't know where this conversation could lead them.  
  
She just shrugged and kept writing down the different costs for different weddings. She spoke as if it was something casual.  
  
"Well, I just thought a traditional wedding would be good practice for when we actually do get married."  
  
That did it. He'd been able to control his blushing for most of the hour but that last comment was the last straw. His face turned the color of a ripe tomato and he started to fidget. He knew she was purposely doing this. It was working very well.  
  
"When we get married." He repeated slowly. She gave him one of her bright smiles and touched his cheek slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean eventually everyone gets married right?" He nodded very slowly. "Plus I know I'd like to have children one day and I would want to be married before we started to do that."  
  
His blush intensified. She had just admitted that she wanted to have children with him. If his family had been there they would have taken it as a sign that she wanted to marry him soon and would have prepared for a marriage arrangement with her father.  
  
"Syaoran, are you ok?" Her eyes full of concern. "You look a little red."  
  
That was the biggest understatement of a life time. Even for her. He was brighter than a tomato. His eyes were three seconds away from popping out and his heart rate had just tripled. He was lucky to not have a heart attack.  
  
"I'm fine." He managed to blurt out, looking back down at the atlas as if he was seeing it for the first time.  
  
She smiled at him sweetly. She knew she was making him blush. She knew she made him nervous with all her 'hinting'. She wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. He should know that by now. She wanted to make her intentions clear to him. Yes, she wanted to marry him in the near future. She wanted children with him too. This assignment was just a little push in the right direction in her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran? How many children do you want?" She asked out of blue looking through her folder.  
  
He coughed on the glass of water he'd started to drink and was banging his hand against his chest to calm himself.  
  
"NANI?" He yelled out in complete shock. She was certainly being bold with her questions.  
  
"The assignment asks us to write down how many children we want. It doesn't mean we're going to get that amount but it will show how well planned we are financially."  
  
He didn't' answer for a minute. He'd just made a complete idiot of himself in front of his girlfriend. He had to expect the unexpected from her. She was certainly different from the girl he'd met back in Japan.  
  
"Well?" She had leaned her head against the table and was hitting a pencil against the side of it.  
  
"Well I don't know. I guess two. A girl and a boy." He said quietly. He actually wanted more than that but he wasn't going to push his luck.  
  
She smiled at his answer. She knew he'd want more. She knew him too well. He just said two so she wouldn't think he was overdoing it.  
  
"Well I want at least four." That made Syaoran's jaw drop. "I mean your family will probably want a boy heir. I would love to have a little girl too and I wouldn't want them to be lonely so I'd want four. Two girls and two boys."  
  
Syaoran nodded at her comment. He would have thought she'd want no more than two. He was wrong.  
  
This assignment was starting to get a lot more interesting.  
  
***  
  
Well that's the first chapter. There will be three or four. It's not going to be long. I hope you liked it though. I remember in sixth grade we had to do a baby assignment. I ended up with twins.  
  
Well anyway. You know the drill R&R and I'll give you more.  
  
This is my second fan fic.  
  
Ja ne minna.  
  
Kang 


	2. Approval and mysteries

Konbanwa minna. I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I'm working on this and chapter nineteen of forever in a moment. When Max comes back from retreat he'll edit it all.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? Ok. I don't own card captor sakura. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
***  
  
The gentle breeze blew in the autumn air. It had been almost two weeks since the marriage assignment had been given out to the students. Each was now preparing for their mock wedding. Most extremely nervous to have to perform this event in front of their parents and family.  
  
One of these students was Sakura. She was pacing around in her room with the cordless phone in her hand. Her little guardian was getting dizzy watching her pace up and down her room.  
  
"Tomoyo, I really appreciate you making my dress but I don't think you'll have time to finish it and send it here." Sakura said into the phone. She'd been calling her best friend back in Japan for the last two weeks asking if she could make her wedding kimono for her class assignment.  
  
"Sakura, I already finished it. I got started the minute you called me. I can't believe you get to marry Li-kun." She giggled. The card mistress became a light shade of red. "I wish I could get it all on tape."  
  
"I wouldn't worry Tomoyo." Kero said into the receiver. "I think the Li sisters are taking that camera you sent them. They'd be happy to tape it for us."  
  
"KERO!" Sakura yelled and grabbed the phone off him. She was now a brighter shade of red.  
  
"So have you decided where you're going for your honeymoon? I mean last time we talked you two still hadn't decided." A ripple of laughter could be heard from the phone. "Sorry that was Eriol. He says hi."  
  
"Hi to Eriol and hai we did decide." She was trying so hard not to take all this assignment seriously. It was so hard thought. Everything they did seemed to bring them closer. They spoke of everything as if it was really happening.  
  
"So where are you going?" Tomoyo had been one to take it way too seriously. She'd started her kawaii state and kept wishing she could be there to tape the special event.  
  
"I convinced Xiao Lang to choose the mountains. I'm not sure about which ones though. I just know that he agreed to choose ones that had snow." She said casually.  
  
"Oh how romantic!" Tomoyo said while Eriol's laughter could be heard in the background. He said something that Sakura couldn't hear very clearly.  
  
"What Eriol say?" Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. Something at the back of her mind warned her that anything Eriol said could make her blush in embarrassment.  
  
"He ^snorts^ said ^laughs^ that in the cold Li won't want to get out of ^giggles^ bed." Tomoyo managed to blurt out. She then proceeded to let her laughter out.  
  
It took Sakura a minute to understand what they were talking about. She'd become bolder but she sometimes didn't quite get it. When she did realize what they meant she started to fidget with her shirt and blush uncontrollably. They were not only teasing her little wolf. They were also teasing her by that comment.  
  
She now understood exactly what they meant by the comment and her whole body became flushed.  
  
"Hey Sakura you look like a tomato." Kero said casually. It was true. She gave him a death glare and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo don't laugh. It's not funny." Sakura complained into the phone. Her friends were all having a great time teasing her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. It just sounded so funny. Don't take it personally." Tomoyo snorted. Sakura could tell Eriol was still telling her things.  
  
"Tell Eriol to be quiet." She complained. If Syaoran had been there he would have started yelling into the phone.  
  
"Ok he's behaving. Sakura I have to ask you how did dinner go at your place?" Sakura groaned at that comment. She had already gone to Syaoran's place for the 'official dinner' the week before. Syaoran had been invited to dinner on Sunday. It had been an interesting experience non the least.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Otou-chan! Syaoran will be here any moment and I'm still not ready." Sakura cried out. She was racing around the house in a panic. She'd just gotten out of the shower and was now attempting to finish getting dressed. She was wearing a light blue dress that was strapless. Tight from the top down to her waist it accented her very feminine curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress went down to the top of her knees and went out very slightly.  
  
Her auburn hair was wrapped in a towel and she was franticly trying to find the matching shoes to her dress. It wasn't the first time Syaoran had stayed for dinner but today was going to be a little more formal. Not only was Syaoran going to attend, some of her father associates and her brothers clients where going to be present.  
  
She was very nervous. It wasn't the first formal dinner she'd attended but it was the first she was hosting. Plus her 'fiancée' would be there.  
  
After much persistence she'd managed to convince Touya to leave Syaoran alone for one night. Just one night where he wouldn't try to kill the boy for even holding his little sister's hand.  
  
"SAKURA! You are not wearing that tonight are you?" Touya said walking into the room seeing his little sister in the dress.  
  
"Yes." She said casually still trying to find her shoes.  
  
"Go change!" He exclaimed. That caused Sakura to look up. "You're showing too much skin."  
  
"Onii-chan I'm not showing skin." She protested. Her dress hid everything it needed to hide. Sure it wasn't exactly hiding everything but it looked good on her and didn't make her look improper.  
  
"You're showing half your chest and most of your legs. These are important people. I don't want them thinking my sister is cheap." He declared protectively. "Plus I don't want that gaki taking advantage of you."  
  
"He would never do that. You promised you wouldn't pick on him tonight. Besides I don't look cheap." She said with a pout. She grabbed the shoes and walked upstairs.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her. She looked beautiful. Not cheap." Fujitaka said to his son. Touya crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I know but that gaki will be here and he'll be staring at her."  
  
"No he won't. Touya you have to accept the fact that Sakura is growing up. Li loves her and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."  
  
Touya just huffed and went back to his room to finish preparing.  
  
Sakura ran around in her room with Kero watching her every movement. She was blow drying her hair while looking for something to place on her hair. Debating with herself if she looked cheap or not.  
  
"Sakura you look fine. You don't look cheap. Don't worry so much." Kero said floating over to her vanity table.  
  
"That's not it Kero. I mean it was Touya who said it. Unless I was wearing a dress that covered everything from my neck down then he wouldn't be happy. I can't find anything to put in my hair that will match the dress."  
  
"Well you could put flowers in your hair." Kero said trying to be helpful. Sakura stopped looking around her vanity and looked up at him.  
  
"I could use the flower card. Which flower would go with the dress though?" She said happily.  
  
"Well you could try a mix of tiger lilies and narcissus's?" Kero said taking out the flower card for Sakura to use. "They're white so it would go with the dress. They smell really nice too."  
  
She called out her star wand and summoned the flower card. She asked the card to make her a head piece made of tiger lilies and narcissus's. The flower card obeyed her mistress and created a beautiful crown of the flowers.  
  
"It's so pretty." Sakura said picking it up. "It smells really nice too."  
  
"Yeah. So sweet. You are going to bring me something up when the dinner is finished?" Kero asked as he helped brush Sakura's long auburn hair. He had to admit that from the pictures he'd seen of Sakura's mother she was looking more and more like her.  
  
"Of course Kero." She said as her hair untangled. "The minute it finishes I'll bring you some food."  
  
"YAY." He cried out as he placed the flowers on her head. Sakura placed pins on the sides to keep it in place then looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"So how do I look?" She said twirling around in front of her little guardian for approval.  
  
"The kid is going to have a bloody nose when he sees you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Sakura smiled at that and was about to say something else when she heard her father call up to her.  
  
"Sakura, Li is here." She had asked her boyfriend to get there early to have some time together.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she walked down the stairs to meet her beloved. She felt a little shy because she was so dressed up. She'd gotten dressed up for the dinner at Syaoran's but now she felt worse.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the stairs and gasped at the image he saw. Sakura looked absolutely breath taking in her dress. The flowers in her hair gave her an amazing touch. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so incredibly beautiful. He couldn't help but wonder what this green eyed maiden saw in him.  
  
"Xiao Lang." She said happily. He loved it when she used his real name. She said it with so much praise. Such affection. It made his heart melt.  
  
"Sakura. You look amazing." He said as she embraced him. Her father had left the room to continue dinner leaving the couple to their own accord.  
  
"You look good too." She said with a blush. 'He looks so amazingly gorgeous. Why can't you say that to him out loud?'  
  
"Arrigatou." He said as she ran her hand up his chest. She was making him nervous again.  
  
He wore a pair of black formal pants with a green shirt tucked into the pants. He also wore a black dinner jacket. His hair was gelled and spiked. Just the way Sakura liked it.  
  
"Sakura no. It took me too long to get it right." He warned as she brushed her hand against the spikes. (I love doing that to guys. My friend always has a panic attack when I touch his hair. I think guys can be just as vain as girls)  
  
"It doesn't matter. You'll always be gorgeous to me." She teased. He started to blush and was about to say something else when he spotted Touya coming down the stairs. He reluctantly let go of Sakura and stood up straight.  
  
"Li." Touya said approaching the couple. He didn't say anything else. Just acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Touya." The same reaction from Syaoran. Sakura sweatdroped. All that was left now was the famous glaring contest.  
  
Luckily for her the doorbell rang and Touya went to answer it. It left the teenagers some time alone.  
  
"Come on we should go into the living room. It will be safer." She said grabbing his arm gently.  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
"So it went ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well everything was ok at first. We had dinner and everyone talked. When I explained everything to my dad, Touya went red. He looked like he was about to burst when Xiao Lang asked for permission to marry me."  
  
"Wow, he didn't do anything did he?" Sakura let out a giggle.  
  
"No. Dad wouldn't let him. The other people were pretty impressed with the whole thing."  
  
"So your dad said it was ok?" Sakura started to laugh at that.  
  
"Yeah, He was really into it too. It felt so real. It was almost as if he was giving us permission to get married for real." Her voice was a little softer and full of hope.  
  
"Maybe it's practice for the real thing."  
  
"I doubt Touya would accept that. He didn't get really mad cause he knew it was for an assignment but if it was for real he'd probably forget he was in front of important people. He would have beaten Xiao Lang into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Hey Sakura. When did you get into the habit of calling my cute little descendant by his real name?" Eriol said from another phone.  
  
Sakura began to blush yet again. She had picked up his name a while back and continued to call him so.  
  
"Um, well you see. I feel more comfortable when I call him by his real name." She stuttered. Eriol always knew how to embarrass anyone.  
  
"Ah." Was all Eriol said. Tomoyo was giggling uncontrollably on the other line.  
  
Kero was chuckling at the color his mistress was taking. If he had a camera he would have taken a picture like the time she'd been eating a hamburger and she was so engrossed in it.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura muttered and sweatdroped. It seemed everyone was against her today.  
  
***  
  
Xiao Lang laid down on his bed exhausted. The last two weeks had been very stressful on him and he was wondering why he allowed everything to get in the way.  
  
The first week had been really bad. He'd invited Sakura over for dinner and she'd happily accepted. He'd explained to her that it was formal and she'd need to dress up. She didn't seem to mind. It made him nervous. He'd have to formally introduce her to the clan and it didn't help that most of his family would be there.  
  
He gave a slight groan as he remembered the event.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
He was nervous. His family had planned a formal dinner and it was making him extremely edgy.  
  
'Sakura will be here any minute. I hope she understood by the word formal. I know she looks amazing in anything but I think they really outdid themselves tonight.'  
  
Everyone was dressed up. Even him. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. His hair had been combed back and he wore a green tie.  
  
"She's here!" His sisters yelled storming into his room with faces full of excitement. He looked up at them and watched as they dragged him down the hall ways and led him to the main foyer.  
  
Now he was really nervous. Most of the guests for the dinner were in the foyer waiting to be invited to the tables and now the card mistress would be there.  
  
"Stop looking so unhappy little brother." Fuutie said. "Your Ying Fa is here."  
  
He as about to answer her when they reached the end of the stairs. He looked up and saw Sakura handing her coat to one of the servants at the door. She looked amazing.  
  
Her hair was up in a high pony tail with two star clips holding her long bangs together. Her dress was white with a trail of cherry blossoms leading down from the top of the dress down to the floor. The top part of the dress was spaghetti strapped and it hugged her body perfectly.  
  
His voice got caught in his throat when he saw the long slit going down Sakura's left leg. The dress was actually quite simple but it suited her perfectly. On her neck she wore her star locket that was placed around the necklace he'd given her for her birthday.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa looks so stunning." Fei Mei squealed. Her sisters agreed. With a little push they sent Syaoran towards her.  
  
The momentum made Syaoran move forward until he reached his girlfriend's side. She looked up and smiled brightly at him. Relieved that she didn't' have to be alone anymore. Everyone had stared at her when she'd entered the room. She'd heard a few whispers asking who she was and why she was here.  
  
"Xiao Lang." She said happily as she embraced him. This of course added to the gossip.  
  
"Sakura you look beautiful." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. She blushed lightly and gave him a sideway smile.  
  
"Thank you Xiao Lang." She said. He offered her his arm and guided her to some of the guests to introduce her.  
  
"Xiao Lang, who is this green eyed beauty at your arm?" One of his clan's men asked. Sakura blushed harder at the compliment.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura. My girlfriend." He said sternly. He didn't like the look some of the men in his family were giving her. They weren't the looks disgust or questioning he'd expected. They were looking at her with desire.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you miss Kinomoto. Xiao Lang is very lucky to have such a beauty as his lover."  
  
Sakura blushed at the word. Sure she liked teasing Syaoran but to be called that in public. She'd never done anything like that and wasn't intending on it till she was married.  
  
Syaoran excused himself and took Sakura over to some other people to introduce her. Luckily non of the other men dared leer at the card mistress because they received death glares from their future leader.  
  
After introductions they were allowed into the large dining room. Sakura acted as if she had been raised in high society all her life. Syaoran was a little surprised at how well she was handling all the questions and comments his family dished out.  
  
"Where did you learn to act so sophisticated my lady?" He whispered into her ear softly. This caused Sakura's skin to tingle.  
  
"Your sisters invited me over a while ago just in case you ever invited me to a dinner." She said smiling. She glanced over at the Li sisters and gave them a little wave. They responded happily. "They're very good teachers."  
  
"Humph. They're useful for something." He muttered. Sakura giggled slightly and continued to eat her dinner. They were sitting at the head of the table next to the elders and Li Yelen. A place of honor for a guest.  
  
"Don't say that. They'll be my sister's in law in less than three weeks." That comment made him blush and caused the people beside them to giggle.  
  
"Xiao Lang isn't there something you should do?" His mother asked him quietly. This was going to be a very awkward moment for both card captors.  
  
Slowly getting up he turned to his mother and bowed respectfully. Even if this was only for an assignment he felt so nervous. She could actually decline if she really wanted to torture him and leave him completely humiliated in front of his family. He then bowed to his bride to be and faced his elders.  
  
"As part of an assessment task I have to introduce you to my 'fiancée' With your permission I can continue to make plans for the engagement and the marriage." He said formally. He'd explained the whole thing to his mother and she'd told the elders. Assignment or not the teacher wanted things done according to family tradition.  
  
"This girl you intend to marry? Is she present at the table?" One of the elders asked. Xiao Lang nodded his head and took Sakura's hand and pulled her to her feet. She bowed respectfully and held back her laughter.  
  
"What qualities does she have that would make her worthy of our clan? You know the laws of our people." His mother said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura is the card mistress of the Sakura cards. Formally known as the clow cards which once belonged to our ancestor Clow Reed." He breathed while the crowd of people murmured in shock and disbelief. "Also her father is half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. The other half of Clow has tested her abilities as a sorceress and this determines that she is worthy of our family."  
  
'Eriol is also the worst thing that could happen to me. Ancestor or not.' He thought to himself as the elders murmured between themselves.  
  
"We have thought it through and we have decided that she may be accepted into the clan." The eldest of the elders said. His eyes held a glint of a hidden agendas and it made Syaoran wonder what they were planning.  
  
Everyone applauded and both Sakura and Syaoran resumed their seats. The rest of the night went smoothly enough except for the occasional rumor that echoed over the table.  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
Sighing heavily Xiao Lang thought about asking Sakura to marry him for real. Maybe after the assignment was over he'd ask her how she'd feel about it. Maybe he could ask her.  
  
'You baka. You're being a coward. You're scared she'll reject you.' His mind taunted. He really did hate his mind.  
  
"I'm loosing my mind." He whispered. Too much stress. To much training. Too much school. It didn't matter how many ways he looked at it there was too much of something.  
  
***  
  
Tuesday morning all the students of the home economics class entered their classroom to find their folders placed in a pile on the front desk. Next to the folders was another bowl full of yellow slips of papers.  
  
Their seating arrangements had been changed. Two tables were placed together and each couple would sit in that spot for the rest of the term.  
  
Sakura took her place next to Syaoran and started to play with his fingers lightly. It was something she enjoyed doing immensely. Especially when no one was looking. She'd move the pad of her thumb against his palm and was graced with a very soft purr. Only she could hear it.  
  
"Glad you enjoy it." She teased in a low whisper when his body slacked ever so slightly. He only gave a little grunt in response and continued to enjoy the hand massage she gave him.  
  
Sakura giggled at the effect she had on him. A few years ago he would never act this way. Now he just melted under her ministration.  
  
The teacher entered the room quietly and the students took their places. Sakura stopped massaging Syaoran's hand and looked at the front of the room. She was curious about the new folders and the bowl of paper.  
  
"I hope everyone bought their folders in today. As I mentioned to some students today would be the day you finalize the wedding plans. For the next week you'll have to prepare for the weddings." She said. "Your folders at the front have this weeks statistics on your jobs and health. The paper here at the front will determine when you will get married. Whether you're first or the last couple."  
  
"Last time I got the girls to choose the statistics. This week I'm going to swap. The boys can come get the folders and the girls are to receive the paper slips."  
  
Everyone got up and walked to the front of the room. The girls picked up a slip of paper and the boys picked out their folders. Each folder now had the name of both the boys name and the girls maiden name.  
  
The girls opened their pieces of paper to find a number on it. Some squealed in delight and others just groaned. They all walked back to their seats. The teacher allowed them a few minutes to talk to their partners.  
  
"So what number did we get?"" Syaoran asked once he sat back down with their folder.  
  
"Eight." She said looking at the paper. (Correct me if I'm wrong but I read somewhere that eight is a lucky number because it represents prosperity.)  
  
She looked quite happy about it actually. He couldn't understand why. He could only think of one good reason. By then most of the weddings would have been done. So some of the excitement would have eased.  
  
"So how are we doing?" She asked looking at their folder. He opened it up and red their statistics. They were doing quite well financially. His firm had given him a raise and Sakura's business was doing quite well.  
  
"So far financially we're fine." He said. He scrolled down to their health records. His name came first and he read through it.  
  
Li Xiao Lang.  
  
Age: 21  
  
Allergies: None.  
  
Illnesses: None.  
  
Stress level: Low.  
  
There were some comments at the bottom but he didn't pay much attention to it. He flipped the page to read Sakura's health records.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Age:20  
  
Allergies: None  
  
Illnesses: Unsure.  
  
Symptoms: Nausea, tiredness and emotionally unbalanced.  
  
Stress Level: medium.  
  
The comment on the bottom said 'consult a doctor about the condition.'  
  
"Hey Sakura. You might be sick." He said looking over to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the folder.  
  
"It must be from the wedding stress. I mean my stress level is a little high." She reasoned. "I guess I could cut back on at least an hour of work. It's not like we're doing too badly financially."  
  
"Yeah. I could work a little more anyway. I mean we still have time to change what we're going to do. If you want we can make the wedding simpler. Cut back on stress." He offered. She smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"No. I like things how they are. I don't want to change it."  
  
"Everyone when I call out your last name please tell me what sort of wedding and what number you are."  
  
"Boa?" She called out.  
  
"Number three. Hawaiian." A boy with black hair said. Everyone held back a giggle. Even the couple.  
  
"Interesting choice. Zhao?" She called out. A boy with brown hair up to his shoulders looked up from his folder.  
  
"Ten, Greek." He said absentmindedly as he grimaced at his folder. By the look on his face something unexpected had occurred.  
  
"Kwan?"  
  
"One and Japanese." Sakura brightened at the mention of a Japanese wedding. It had been a while since she'd attended one of those.  
  
"Lem." There was no answer. "LEM?" The teacher called out. A boy with glasses focused on the class and stood up.  
  
"Nine. Western wedding. " He said. His face was all flushed from everyone staring at him.  
  
"Li?" Everyone turned around to look at Sakura and Syaoran. He cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Eight and it's a traditional Chinese wedding." He said calmly. The girls in his class all sighed dreamily as he spoke. Sakura shot them all a quick death glare before looking back at her folder.  
  
The rest of the class gave out what type of wedding and the number they had. In total there were ten couples so it would take up the two lessons.  
  
"So what do you think I have?" Sakura asked as they wrote in their statistics.  
  
"Might be a stomach virus." Syaoran said. Sakura didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Hoe." She exclaimed. "What if I'm sick for the wedding? I could get nauseous at the wedding and pass out."  
  
"Hey Li what's up with Sakura?" Fu asked. He was one of the couple's friends.  
  
"She's got something but we don't know what yet. If we write down that she goes to the doctor she'll find out." He said. Fu asked for the paper and then started to snicker when he saw it.  
  
"Well I might know what's wrong with her and its no stomach virus." He said with a chuckle. The two card captors looked at him a little puzzled. "Oh jeez you two are way too naive."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li said a little irritably. He hated it when his ignorance got in the way.  
  
"Um, no I better not tell you. You'll find out soon. Don't worry Sakura. You'll be fine for your wedding." He reassured her and went back to completing his own folder.  
  
"I'm glad about that." She smiled and went back to her folder. She completely forgot about the comment Fu made and started to speak quietly to herself about the final preparations.  
  
Xiao Lang was not so fortunate. He kept thinking about what Fu said. He knew what was wrong with her but it wasn't a stomach virus. It was weird. The only thing he knew it could be was that. What other thing could cause those symptoms?  
  
'What did he mean?'  
  
***  
  
"So I'll call Tomoyo tonight and ask her about the kimono." Sakura said as she and Li walked down the street. She held his hand in hers as they walked. They were talking about the practical side of the assignment. They had a week to get everything ready and Tomoyo had promised to send the kimono the minute Sakura asked her to.  
  
"Yeah. My mom said my robes are ready and we just need the decorations. It won't be exactly lie a traditional wedding because it could be considered legal so we have to change a few things."  
  
Sakura nodded and gave him her brightest smile.  
  
"You know. Even though our families will be there I'm excited." She said. Her eyes held a glint of mischief and Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's my Ying Fa thinking about?" He asked in a rough voice. They were at the corner of her house and they'd sopped walking. Sakura was now leaning against a wall and Syaoran was leaning against her just a little.  
  
"Nothing." She said in a childish voice.  
  
"Yeah right. Come on Sakura. I know you. I know that glint in your eye and I know when you're lying."  
  
"You caught me. I was just thinking what it would be like. You know. If this was all real." She said softly. The glint was no longer there. She was dead serious now. It made Syaoran smile tenderly at her. His heart felt lighter now.  
  
"Maybe it will real one day." He whispered huskily.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung slightly opened. She searched his eyes as if to find out if he was lying to her or telling her the truth.  
  
"You mean that?" She asked in a low whisper. Her eyes averted to the ground as she said it. He grabbed her chin with his knuckle and bought her lips to his in a slow passionate kiss.  
  
"I mean it." He said smiling at her. She smiled and threw her arms around him dragging his face back to hers in a more passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss continued at a slower pace. Each reluctant to let go of the others lips. Sakura let out a little groan of pleasure as he bought her body closer to his.  
  
Reluctantly they broke away, panting for breath. They wore a smile on their lips and their eyes sparkled with mirth. They loved these moments. There was no clan to worry about. No family to interrupt them. No friends video tapping them or teasing them. No cards to worry about. No magic existed to them to ruin that perfect moment.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever." Sakura whispered into his ears as she embraced him. "I love it when you hold me."  
  
"No complaints about that. Though I doubt Touya would be too happy if you were here for the rest of your life." He said. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I think we should go out tonight. Anywhere you want to go."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Li Xiao Lang?" She asked him in a seductive tone.  
  
"Yep." He said blushing. He really did love it when she spoke like that.  
  
"Anywhere I want to go?" He nodded his head. She gave a quick smirk.  
  
"Alright." She snaked her arms around his neck. "I want to go out to dinner. Then I want you to take me to the beach."  
  
"Whatever my Ying Fa wants My Ying Fa gets." He said. They were now walking towards her house. Her brother wasn't home yet so it meant she'd need to cook. "I'll pick you up around seven."  
  
With that he started to kiss her again. She eagerly replied the kiss and they resumed their passionate embrace. It would have continued if a car hadn't almost run over Syaoran from behind him.  
  
A loud yell startled the couple and they turned to see Touya with a vein popping out of his forehead. The Li clan warrior gave his girlfriend one last kiss before running off towards his house with Touya hot on his tail.  
  
"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" Was heard from down the street.  
  
"TOUYA DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM." Sakura yelled before entering the house.  
  
***  
  
Phew. Fifteen pages. I hope you all liked it. I am definitely becoming more evil. Hehe. What's wrong with Sakura's statistics? What she got?  
  
Anyway. For anyone who reads Forever in one moment, Max is back from retreat and he's editing chapters seventeen and eighteen. So you should check back tomorrow to see if seventeen is up.  
  
Love everyone who reviews.  
  
Ja ne minna.  
  
Kang. 


	3. Our date. The news. Suprise.

Wow you really liked it? That makes me so happy. I love writing my fanfics so it makes me happy that people actually read it.  
  
I know I'm pretty evil. I don't think I will make this an R. I won't promise anything though cause I said that for Forever in one moment and look I have to make it R.  
  
Well anyway. Enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Sakura laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was pretty late and she'd need to go to sleep soon. She smiled as she remembered her afternoon and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
The gentle breeze flew through her hair as she walked bare foot on the sand waiting for her partner to join her. Her hair tied back in a high pony tail to keep it out of her face. Her eyes held contentment and joy.  
  
She looked up at the night sky and was greeted with the full moon. It shone brightly as she walked on.  
  
She thought about her friends back in Japan. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and his lies, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. Yukito. She smiled at the thought of him. He'd called a few days ago to say he would be coming to stay with them for a while. It would be good to see him again. Yue too.  
  
"Sakura." She turned around to see Xiao Lang behind her. She smiled and walked back towards him. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she inhaled his scent. The mix of autumn and sandalwood.  
  
"Just everyone. Tomoyo and the girls, the guys and Yukito." She said softly. "How it will be fun to have Yukito staying with us and not having Touya on my back as much."  
  
"That would be good for both of us." He said chuckling. "If I hadn't run past that bus I swear he would have caught up with me."  
  
"He wouldn't have killed you though." She said with a giggle. He'd told her at dinner about the chase. Touya had been determined to catch the Chinese boy and followed him half way home. A bus had been his savior when he'd run past it and lost Touya in the traffic.  
  
"You miss everyone back home?" He asked soothingly as they started to walk down the beach.  
  
"Of course. I will always miss them but I wouldn't change anything for the world." She said kicking her feet in the sand.  
  
"Well the advantage of that is Tomoyo isn't following us around with her video camera and Eriol isn't going around calling me his cute little descendent."  
  
"Why do you hate that so much? He's only teasing you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked behind her.  
  
"I don't know. I just hate it when he says it. It's the voice he uses when he says it." He said a little frustrated now. He didn't hate Eriol He still resented him for what he did to Sakura but he couldn't hold that grudge for the rest of his life. Especially when Sakura kept pleading with him to get along with his reincarnated ancestor.  
  
"Well you're right about the camera. I love Tomoyo with all my heart but I don't think I could have handled it. I would have snapped eventually."  
  
They kept walking till they reached the rocks. Sakura lifted her skirt up to her knees and stepped into the cool ocean water. Syaoran watched as she sighed in pleasure as the water hit her skin.  
  
"Enjoying yourself there my Ying Fa?" He called out as she started to walk back. He kept up but stayed a few steps behind to admire her walking.  
  
"Hai. It feels so relaxing." She turned around and smiled at him. He suddenly got a glint of mischief in his eyes and he ran towards her and splashed her with water.  
  
"HOE!" She yelped in surprise as the cold water hit her upper skin. She continued to screech as her boyfriend kept splashing her with water. Unable to avoid the attacks she started to throw water at him.  
  
They were both drenched as Syaoran lunged at her and pulled her into the water. She screamed as he grabbed onto her waist and tickled her relentlessly.  
  
"Xiao Lang dozo, stop. I can't breath." She gasped out as he continued to tickle her.  
  
Grabbing her by her hips Syaoran pulled her to her feet. They continued to laugh and Syaoran picked Sakura up and took her back to the sand.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop giggling as he twirled her around in his arms. She loved it when he acted like this. So care free. Like nothing else mattered. He didn't act like that cold hearted warrior. He acted like a normal teenager who was playing around with his girlfriend.  
  
"Ashiteru." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes sparkled at her words and he returned the kiss eagerly. He held onto her protectively.  
  
"Ashiteru cherry blossom." He said softly into her ear. Her body tingled at his tone of voice and she nuzzled her head against his chest. It was then when she realized how soaked they were.  
  
The water clung to their clothes tightly as he set her down on the dryer sand. Sakura started to drain the water from her dress that hugged her body perfectly. Syaoran blushed a little when he saw her and turned around and started walking back to the car. Sakura followed behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said as he continued to walk. He had a slight blush on his face and he tried not to look at her.  
  
"Nothing." He let out as they reached the car. Sakura smiled evilly and pressed herself against his back. She let out a little purr against his ear. (You'd be surprised how many guys like that. My boyfriend goes gaga over it.)  
  
"What's wrong with my little wolf?" She purred into his ear. That made Syaoran shiver. She smiled at his reaction and turned him around so he was facing her. "Making you nervous?"  
  
Syaoran gulped as she stared into her eyes. They sparkled in the moon light and her wet bangs made her look even more feminine.  
  
She could always do this to him. She always knew exactly how to treat him to make him melt. From the simplest touch to the most provocative conversation. She made him feel light headed. Weak. Though he didn't care.  
  
She loved this power she had over him. Loved possessing him like this. She could reduce him to the state of a child and behold his innocence. She wasn't innocent like everyone thought. She still had a tendency to be naive but she'd grown up and now understood her feelings and herself. She knew how to express her wants and her needs.  
  
"Sakura." He groaned as she nuzzled against him again. He loved it when she did this but often had to stop himself from taking it too far.  
  
"It's your own fault Xiao Lang. You threw me in the water. Now you have to deal with the consequences." She teased as she grabbed the keys to the trunk of the car.  
  
She always left a set of clothes in the trunk of his car in case of an emergency or if she was staying over at his house with Meilin and forgot to pack a change of clothes.  
  
Syaoran had done the same. He'd have soccer practice on some weekends and he'd need a quick change of clothes after he trained.  
  
He watched as she took out a set of long black pants and a long sleeve shirt. She slipped the pants on under her dress and then put on a set of sandals. Syaoran grabbed his bag of clothes and took off his wet shirt.  
  
It took then a few more minutes to change because they kept making sure no one was around to see them. Well in reality they were making sure that the other wasn't looking.  
  
Sakura was bolder with her actions but she was still shy around her boyfriend sometimes. She'd seen him shirtless before and that was enough to turn her into a tomato.  
  
"Touya is going to kill me when he sees you. He'll think that something happened." Syaoran said as he got into the car. Sakura followed and they drove back to Sakura's house.  
  
"Well nothing happened. I'll tell him the truth." She said calmly. Touya wouldn't believe it though. He'd be blind with rage that he wouldn't even hear her out. He'd just say that Syaoran put his hands on his Imoto.  
  
They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. There was nothing they could say. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though. It was soothing. Their auras mingled together in that time, creating a serene atmosphere between them.  
  
It took exactly twenty minutes to get back to Sakura's place. The lights were on downstairs and the shadow of a male figure could be seen pacing back and forward in the living room.  
  
"Touya's still up." Sakura mused. They watched as he leaned against the window after hearing the car pull up. He always did this when they went on a date. He'd wait up for her while Kero and Fujitaka went to bed.  
  
Syaoran sighed and got out of the car. He stepped over to Sakura's side of the care and opened the door.  
  
"My lady." He said with an exaggerated bow. Sakura giggled and curtsied when she got up.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." With that she took his hand and they walked to her front door.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He whispered leaning against the door frame. She nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course." She kissed him on the lips ever so lightly. "Can I come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Have I ever denied you access to my house before?" He asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist. Ignoring the little voice at the back of his mind telling him that Touya was there.  
  
"No." She kissed him again. This kiss was passionate and aggressive. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and she pulled him closer to her.  
  
He obliged without hesitation and completely forgot about Touya or anything else. He could only sense her. He could only smell the cherry blossom scent she gave off from her shampoo. Simply tasted the sweetness of her lips against his own. Feeling only her body pressed against his and only hearing her little moans and sighs as they kissed.  
  
They tried to keep the kiss up as long as they could but two things stopped them. The first was the lack of oxygen. Their lungs were burning for air and they were forced to separate panting.  
  
The second reason they needed to part was the sound of footsteps walking towards the door. Touya had become impatient and had decided to grab his sister and chase the gaki away again.  
  
"I better go. Touya might have a gun on him." Syaoran said seriously. He planted a number of goodbye kisses on Sakura's lips and started to walk towards his car.  
  
Sakura waved to him until he was out of sight and then proceeded to enter her house to face her enraged brother.  
  
"You know what time it is?" He said evenly.  
  
"Ten thirty." She said calmly. "I got home half an hour before curfew. Goodnight Onii-chan." (She's seventeen. I think eleven is a pretty good time to get home on a weekend )  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
Sakura smiled in her sleep. Her dreams were always memories of her day with her love. Nightmares had become a thing of the past these days.  
  
***  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I'm so nervous. I got three days left. Three days till the mock weddings and family day. Tomoyo still hasn't sent the dress and I'm afraid it won't get here in time.  
  
I spoke to Li-sama and she said I could use the phoenix head piece for my outfit. She's so nice to me and the elders aren't harsh to me anymore. I think Tomoyo is right. It might be a sign for the future.  
  
I'm getting the new report tomorrow. It will tell me what's wrong with me. Everyone seems to know what's going on except for me and Xiao Lang. Some of my friends in the class aren't too happy with their condition right now.  
  
Miki is upset cause she got a pay cut so they won't be able to get that condo she wanted. She said they had to fix their finances. They are healthy though. I'm still surprised she's having a Greek wedding. She told me they're going to bring plates and everything so we can break them.  
  
Ah Kum is another friend of mine. She's going to have the Hawaiian wedding. I'm apparently going to participate in that. I don't know how though. She said I just needed to be there in the dress she gave me. It's pure white. Apparently it's part of the tradition.  
  
I'm still so nervous. What f I make a complete fool out of myself in front of my family and his. I don't think I could face anyone if I did. Especially Xiao Lang.  
  
I really do hope I don't do anything stupid.  
  
***  
  
"I'M WHAT?" Screeched an auburn haired girl as she looked over her health records. She had gotten to class early because the boys were completing a test for gym. The girls would be alone for another few minutes.  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Ah Kum said. The girls were all looking through their personal records. Some were pleased others weren't. Sakura was just in shock.  
  
"How could this have happened?" She cried out. The girls all giggled.  
  
"Sakura you know how a baby is made." Miki said. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends and looked at her paper.  
  
"I know that. Though why did the teacher give me this. I'm already pregnant before my wedding?"  
  
"She must have a very distorted sense of humor." Lien said from behind the group.  
  
"Yeah she does. Oh how will Xiao Lang react to this? We didn't plan for this to happen."  
  
"That's the whole idea of this assignment Sakura. I mean it does happen in real life. Just remember we're all going to have families eventually. Just think of this as a head start."  
  
Sakura read over her report again.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Age: 20  
  
Allergies: None.  
  
Illnesses: None.  
  
Current state: second month of pregnancy.  
  
Infant condition: Developing normally with no signs of illnesses.  
  
Stress Level: Medium.  
  
Comments: With the infant's arrival you now have a choice with what you want to do. You may decide to keep the child or to take other measures. If you decide to keep the child you will need to research pregnancies and complete separate forms.  
  
"Sakura what are you going to do?" Lien asked. They'd read through it and now they were all looking at her curiously. She could either keep it or get rid of it. Sakura's mind was made up instantly.  
  
"I'm going to keep it." She said firmly. "I mean it may be an assignment but it's still my child. I couldn't get rid of it."  
  
"When are you going to tell Li?" Ah Kum asked. Sakura turned around and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I have to tell him soon though." She sighed again and sat down on her seat. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. You can tell Li when he gets here." Miki said.  
  
"Tell me what?" The girls snapped their heads up to see their partners looking at them. Li was leading the group.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang." Sakura exclaimed nervously. He stared at her for a minute perplexed. She was acting strangely.  
  
"Sakura?" He stepped up to her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Ying Fa?"  
  
"Well you see. You better sit down for this." She said hastily. The others moved away to let the couple talk.  
  
"Sakura just tell me." He said refusing to sit down. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well I know what's wrong with me." She said softly. She had gotten off her chair and walked around it to face her boyfriend.  
  
"What do you have?" He was concerned. Assessment it may be but if it meant Sakura had to pretend to have some disease he'd go straight to his teacher. "Is it serious?"  
  
"Well I have something. It will get better though." She said calmly. She was way past nervous.  
  
"Sakura just tell me already."  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered. He couldn't hear her properly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Xiao Lang, we're going to have a baby." She said a little louder. She closed her eyes for a moment to await his reaction. All she heard was a loud thump.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. Her strong warrior was sprawled out on the floor with his leg twitching ever so slightly. His eyes held shock and his mouth was moving but no sound came out.  
  
Sakura sweatdroped and went to his side. Everyone had gone to see what had occurred.  
  
"He took it well." Miki joked as she watched Sakura place her boyfriend's head on her lap. She caressed his forehead gently and tried to get him out of his gaze.  
  
"What happened to him?" Lim asked. He pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Sakura and Li have a bun in the oven.' Ah Kum said in a sing song voice. The girls started to giggle and the boys couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Nice going Li." Kwan said. (I really can't be bothered thinking up names for the guys so I'm just gonna call them by their last names.)  
  
"Hu?" Syaoran had just snapped out of his trance and looked up at all his classmates looking at him. "What I do?"  
  
"You knocked Sakura up. Good on you." Fu said teasingly. He'd been the first to figure it out. He hadn't wanted to tell the couple cause it wasn't his place. Besides Xiao Lang's reaction was priceless.  
  
"Oh Kami." He groaned as he got up. Sakura stayed quiet the entire time. She wanted to keep it but maybe he didn't.  
  
"You ok?" She asked him when everyone went to their seats. The teacher had just walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah. It was just a shock." He whispered as the teacher started to explain the background behind their statistics.  
  
"The school has a new computer system. Your statistics are chosen randomly by the computer to match skills and will challenge your abilities as young adults."  
  
Everyone listened to her speak. So their statistics were being chosen at random. That explained a lot.  
  
"We're very lucky to have all this new equipment. Thanks to the fund raising and contribution to the school over the year. After class any student that has a new status or health problem according to their health records come see me before lunch."  
  
The class started to work on their assignment. Some worked out their finances while others practiced their mock wedding. Sakura and Syaoran were discussing their new challenge.  
  
"Do you want to keep it?" Syaoran asked her softly. Sakura nodded her head slowly and looked up at him expecting to see a scowl or a look of regret. What she saw was a small smile playing on his lips. "Good."  
  
"You're not mad?" She asked slowly. He shook his head and embraced her tightly. Sakura sighed in relief. "We better practice for the wedding. I mean I'd hate to mess it up."  
  
They spent the rest of the lesson practicing their wedding and helping their friend with theirs. Sakura was going to be maid of honor for Ah Kum. Syaoran would help Lem with his wedding.  
  
The bell ran announcing the end of the lesson. The students all grabbed their things and walked out for lunch. Only a few stayed behind to talk with the teacher.  
  
The students who had an illness were spoken to first. Luckily none was life threatening. They got their medical care set and they left too. Now only Sakura and Syaoran were left in the room.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. Can I see your medical records?" The teacher said. Sakura handed her the folder and the teacher looked through it.  
  
"Well aren't you lucky. You are the first to try out the family equipment." The teacher said happily. "You have to be very careful with it though. It's very expensive."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stood behind her listening intently.  
  
"First hold out your arm." She did so and the teacher snapped something that looked like a watch on her arm. "This is to monitor your pregnancy. It will tell you when you're due. So to speak. When the alarm goes off you will get the next part of the kit."  
  
"Anything else I have to do?" she asked looking at the watch.  
  
"You'll need to research pregnancies and write down anything that may happen during this time. You'll understand as you read through the kit."  
  
With that she handed Sakura a large box and they left for lunch.  
  
***  
  
"So who do we tell first?" Syaoran said as he carried the box. They were walking to his car after the final bell had rung.  
  
"I don't know. Who will take it better?" Sakura said as she opened the car for him. They'd looked though the box during lunch and were shocked at how realistic everything would be.  
  
They had to attend a breathing class that the teacher had assigned them. She'd have to write down any mood change she felt of any events that happened in her life that made her feel different.  
  
The watch would monitor her body temperature. Mood swings. (It's possible to monitor your aura because it's an electronic field. So you can monitor your moods.)  
  
It was sensitive to any sudden movement such as falling down or being hit.  
  
"I think your family might be easier. I mean Touya will have to understand that its not real My family will have a field day."  
  
"I can imagine your sisters." She giggled. He groaned at that as they exited the school gates.  
  
(I'm making most of this up ok. I've done this assignment in sixth grade and it is a lot simpler but I thought I'd make it interesting.)  
  
"So we're going to be parents." He said as they went on the main road to Sakura's house.  
  
"Yeah. Oh Kami. Yukito is coming today." She exclaimed. She'd completely forgot that Touya was brining him from the airport.  
  
'Well just one more person to tell. Plus I think it will sooth your brother's nerves.' Syaoran said in relief. Yukito could always calm Touya down. "At least I won't die for getting you pregnant."  
  
Sakura started to giggle uncontrollably which confused the warrior immensely.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing it's just the way you said it. It was as if you really did get me pregnant." She kept laughing and Syaoran started to blush.  
  
Sakura continued to giggle and laugh most of the way home and Syaoran continued to blush. She teased him the entire way home. He didn't mind it just bought on things that he didn't want to talk about just yet.  
  
They reached Sakura's house and Syaoran parked in front of a large company care. It was a four wheel drive.  
  
'Touya must have borrowed it to pick up Yukito." Sakura reasoned as they got their stuff out. She carried her bag and Syaoran carried the box.  
  
It took Sakura a few minutes to find her keys but when she opened her door she dropped everything in her hands.  
  
"Sakura what…" Syaoran trailed off when he saw who was sitting in Sakura's living room.  
  
Sitting on one of the small couches was Yukito happily eating with Kero and Spinel. On the large sofa were Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo as always was holding her trusty camera.  
  
Across from them were Touya and Nakuru who was attached to his arm. Sakura's eyes were wide as were Syaoran's. He almost dropped the box when he was everyone.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she raced over to her best friends. Sakura embraced her and the two girls started to babble immediately about everything that had happened.  
  
Syaoran set the box down on the table and greeted everyone. Touya was too busy trying to get away from Nakuru that he forgot to glare at him.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked Eriol. The blue haired teen smiled innocently and held out a clothes bag.  
  
"Tomoyo wanted to give Sakura her dress personally. Besides we have holidays."  
  
They talked for a while. Well the girls talked and so did Eriol. Syaoran stayed quiet and Touya couldn't get a word in because Nakuru kept shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Hey Sakura what's in the box?" Yukito finally asked. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She whispered. "Well you see I'm pregnant."  
  
Touya almost chocked on the food he was eating. Everyone else looked at Sakura then at Syaoran. Then back at Sakura.  
  
"YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT? YOU BAKA I"LL KILL YOU." Touya yelled getting up off his seat and attacking Syaoran.  
  
"No, no. I'm not really pregnant. The assignment. It says I'm pregnant." She quickly explained. Everyone sighed in relief. Especially Touya who was suffocating Syaoran.  
  
She explained everything that the teacher had said. She showed them all the things the kit bought. It had research papers for both of them to do. The manuals. The lot.  
  
"What kind of school gives you assignment like these?" Touya said. He really hated the school now. His baby sister would technically have a baby of her own soon.  
  
"I don't know but it's all so KAWAII." Tomoyo exclaimed. "You're getting married and you're going to have a baby Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura and they started to twirl around the room. This made Sakura dizzy and made the watch go off warning her that she was doing something that could be dangerous to her baby.  
  
"Wow. That is high tech." Tomoyo commented. Sakura nodded and turned off the alarm. She'd need to be careful with what she did now.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Tomoyo insisted on fitting Sakura's kimono in her room without Syaoran seeing it. Saying it was bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding.  
  
***  
  
"You're what?" Fan Ran screeched as Syaoran explained the situation. He'd just gotten home after spending the afternoon at his girlfriend's house.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad." He hadn't told them it was for the assignment so everyone just assumed.  
  
Everyone was silent. No one knew how to react. His sisters were in between screaming for joy and scolding. His mother was becoming very pale. Meilin seemed to be the only calm one there. She'd spoken to Sakura at lunch and she'd told her about her new 'condition.'  
  
The elders looked at him as if he'd just announced he was going to blow up the planet.  
  
Syaoran was enjoying himself immensely. He was going to pay them back for all the teasing and nagging they'd given him over the years. To have a child outside of marriage was a very serious and delicate matter in the clan.  
  
"Xiao Lang. I'm assuming Sakura is the mother." Yelen said. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"When did you well find out?" Fuutie asked. She looked at her brother cautiously. He looked way too calm about this.  
  
"Today in class. She told me we're going to have a baby." He said. 'Now to drop the bomb shell.'  
  
"She should be due in the next three weeks." He said smugly. Meilin couldn't hold back the laughter. He'd acted so serious about the whole thing that it was hard not to believe him.  
  
"THREE WEEKS?" His sisters yelled. Everyone was extremely shocked. The last time anyone heard it took a lot longer to have a baby.  
  
"Yeah. The teacher said it would be the equivalent of the nine months of her pregnancy." He said. Everyone fell anime style at hearing him. They'd honestly thought that Xiao Lang and the card mistress had done something improper.  
  
"You didn't think I got Sakura pregnant for real did you? Her brother would kill me." He said seriously. Touya had almost killed him.  
  
"No of course not Xiao Lang. We know you have better judgment than that." Yelen lied. There was no need to put wood to this fire.  
  
"Little brother is going to have a baby." The girls squealed. They got over the shock very easily. This was going to be exciting.  
  
"Why did I tell you?" He sighed. His sisters had proceeded to babble and squeal about having a little nephew or niece. About how it would look and what they would name it. In the next five minutes they come up with at least ten names.  
  
"Do you know if it's a girl of a boy?" Fei Mei asked.  
  
"No. We only found out today. How can we know what it is?" Syaoran was starting to get annoyed with his sisters. Meilin kept laughing and watched as they interrogated him about the child.  
  
It was strange though. The computer had thought this would be one of the challenges in the relationship. Not finances not health. A child.  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting term." Meilin whispered to herself. Her cousin was going to have his hands full.  
  
***  
  
There ya go. Chapter three is up. Next chapter our couples get married. Hehe. So the whole ting will be based on the wedding and the reception. You will like it I hope.  
  
Anyone who reads my other fic I am so sorry about the delay. There have been a lot of problems. With max going away now he's sick. Though I have three chapters done I just have to post them.  
  
Love ya minna.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	4. Just one word

Hey minna. How is everyone? I'm good. Just very cold. I love winter but I dun like it when the heater isn't working.  
  
Anyway enjoy. Remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer. "Sing song voice." I don't own CCS. It belongs to clamp. Please don't sue me.  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo I am really nervous about this." Sakura whispered to her friend as they lay in their beds. Tomoyo was sleeping in a sleeping bag that was placed on an extra mattress.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. You'll do fine." Tomoyo said turning to face her friend. Tomorrow was the mock wedding and Sakura had been a nervous wreck the entire time. Her pregnancy book had a higher stress level.  
  
"What if I do something wrong?" She asked. Kero had gone with Eriol, Suppi and Nakuru to the Li mansion two hours ago. Tomoyo had insisted that Eriol stay there to talk to Syaoran and so the guardians could have a break.  
  
"You won't." She assured. Sakura wasn't so easily convinced but she sighed and tried to relax. "Try to sleep Sakura. You're not helping your nervousness and you're going to hurt the baby's condition if you're stressed."  
  
Sakura giggled at the way her best friend put it. Soon they were both laughing. It felt strange but at the same time comfortable to say that. To say that it was really her baby.  
  
"I bet Xiao Lang is really calm about this." Sakura mused. Tomoyo nodded and both girls fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Li you have to relax." Eriol said trying to calm the pacing warrior. He couldn't sleep. He was nervous and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"I can't." He said. They were in his room while everyone else slept.  
  
"You need another aspirin?" Eriol asked holding out the box. Syaoran had already taken two and it still did nothing.  
  
"No. I don't want any more." Eriol sighed. He had to do something to calm down his cute little descendent or he'd never get to sleep.  
  
He looked around the room and suddenly saw Syaoran's training swords. His eyes brightened as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Come on my cute little descendent. We are going to do some therapy." He said grabbing Syaoran by the arm and dragging him down to one of the training rooms.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Syaoran asked a little annoyed. Eriol looked up and threw a sword in his direction. Catching it easily he looked up to see Eriol in a fighting stance.  
  
"You need to calm down. I know that you enjoy fighting. So we might as well train." The reincarnation of Clow Reed reasoned.  
  
Syaoran quickly caught on and took on his own fighting stance. Both warriors looked at one another for a moment before starting their duel.  
  
Their movements were swift and liquid like. They moved gracefully and silently. The only sound that could be heard was the clanging of the swords and the occasional grunt from the fighting males.  
  
"So tell me my cute descendent. What has you so nervous?" Eriol asked as they continued to fight.  
  
"Nothing." He replied. He didn't want to tell Eriol.  
  
"Come on Syaoran. You can't hold a grudge against me forever. I said I was sorry about what I did to Sakura." He said exasperated. "You can talk to me. We're basically family."  
  
"True but in my experience families are the last people you tell something to." Syaoran said as he took another swing of his sword.  
  
"Ok then. As friends." He said. This shocked Syaoran immensely. "Come on. You need to tell someone and Sakura isn't here so you might as well tell me."  
  
Pondering his options Syaoran sighed in defeat. He was right. He did need to tell someone and Sakura wasn't here.  
  
"Ok. I'm nervous. Not just about tomorrow. About everything. I'm almost eighteen and you know what happens right." Eriol nodded and let down his sword.  
  
"I want to ask Sakura. I want to ask her if she wants to be my wife but I don't want to pressure her. I don't want to make her feel obligated."  
  
"Why do you think she'd feel that way?" Eriol leaned on his sword. "It's obvious to see that she loves you. Even the dumbest person to exist can see that."  
  
"It's not that. I just don't want her to feel as if she HAS to marry me because of the clan. Tomorrow just makes things worse. Everyone is saying how it's practice and Kami knows I wish it was real but the elders don't care if I love her or not. They only care about her power."  
  
"You're afraid they'll do something to her aren't you?" Eriol suddenly asked. Syaoran opened his eyes and nodded. "What? That they'll take her power from her?"  
  
"Something like that. I don't want her to get hurt. The clan accepts her but what if I'm away and something happens to her?"  
  
"You know Sakura. She's strong. You know she can defend herself. As for the elders, I wouldn't worry. Leave that to me."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow at his ancestor and gave a small crooked smile. Eriol returned it and took another fighting stance.  
  
'Shall we continue?" He asked. As a response Syaoran took his position and they continued to fight.  
  
***  
  
The day was bright and sunny as both students and parents walked through the gates of the school. The parents looked quite pleased to be there. The students didn't look so happy though.  
  
A black car drove into the school with its four passengers. Two girls and two boys. Two of these couples looked very nervous. The other two looked very happy.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura you'll do fine." Eriol assured her from the back seat. In his lap he carried Suppi who was happily reading his book. On Tomoyo's lap sat Kero who was playing his video game.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to get married today." She said.  
  
"True."  
  
"Come on Sakura. It's time to face the music." Tomoyo said putting both Kero and Suppi into her large bag. They got out of the car. The morning went by easily enough. Nothing really interesting except for their friends meeting the new arrivals.  
  
There were no exams and class went on as usual. Sakura groaned when math came around. Tomoyo had a field day taping the classes. They were a little different than back in Japan but still interesting.  
  
The morning passed and lunch came around. Everyone went outside and talked. Well almost everyone. The students of the home economics class had to prepare for their weddings. Meaning any decorations they all needed to input.  
  
The room was cleared of any tables and the chairs were placed at the back of the room The walls and ceiling were filled with different decorations representing the different marriage traditions.  
  
Syaoran walked in wearing a black pair of pants and a light golden-brown shirt that was semi transparent with Kwan walking nervously behind him. Sakura was wearing the dress Ah Kum gave her for her wedding. Lunch was almost over and the students took their places. Syaoran stood next to Kwan and reassured him that everything would be ok.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're going to be one of the last ones. I have to be first." He complained.  
  
The girls walked off to the bathroom to help each other get ready. Ah Kum and Miki were set to go and Sakura would have to get changed when the bell rang.  
  
"I'm so nervous." Miki exclaimed. "But excited at the same time."  
  
"I know what you mean." Lien said. She was dressed in a white dress with a veil placed on her head, held together with small hair clips.  
  
"I have so much make up on my face." A girl named Yuki said. It was true. Her face was completely covered in makeup. "Do I have to get change four times at the reception?"  
  
"Yeah, It's tradition." Sakura said. She'd advised Yuki on Japanese weddings. She was now helping her with the elaborate head piece she was going to wear.  
  
"Oh yeah, remember to wear these when it's my turn." Ah Kum said handing out flower garlands to everyone. "Miki did you bring the plates?"  
  
"Yeah their in the hall."  
  
"Ok then time to face the crowd." The girls all squealed and walked over to the door of their classroom. Everyone was there. Tomoyo was allowed to tape all the weddings as long as she gave a copy to each family. She eagerly obliged and was now setting up.  
  
Sakura placed the veil over Yuki's head and wished her good luck. The girls then proceeded to their seats and watched as Yuki walked down the aisle.  
  
Sakura looked up at the alter and smiled at Eriol. He was now dressed in formal attire and would act as the priest or witness. For some reason the teacher had taken a liking to him and had asked if he knew anything about weddings.  
  
Eriol of course jumped at the chance to perform the marriages. Sakura just hoped he didn't play a joke and make them legal.  
  
'Now why would you think that dear Sakura?' He asked in her mind. She smirked at him and he only looked at her innocently.  
  
The ceremony started and Eriol did a great job of being the priest. Syaoran stood there as support to his friend. Fu stood to the side smiling brightly. His wedding was next. They'd gone for something a little different. A Philippine wedding. Very different.  
  
"Would everyone stand and face each other," Eriol said when the vows came. Everyone stood up and Sakura looked at Syaoran with a smile on her face. She wasn't nervous anymore. She felt as if this was a happy day.  
  
The couple at the front started their vows and drank nine cups of sake. Well it wasn't really sake it was just something similar. Then small cups of the same thing were passed around the room. Everyone drank and then applauded the new couple.  
  
It took a few minutes for everything to be changed and in that time everyone talked about the wedding. The parents were ecstatic. Syaoran turned to see his mother, sisters, elders and Meilin sitting there discussing the events. He smirked slightly and turned to his friend Fu.  
  
"So, nervous?" He said as Fu fixed his embroidered semi-transparent shirt.  
  
"Nope." He said. Sakura and the girls were at he door giving confidence to Saki. The girl who was gong to marry him. Syaoran would be helping out again but so would Miki.  
  
(Philippine weddings are actually quite interesting.)  
  
Saki walked up to Fu wearing a beautiful long coral dress. She had a bouquet of orange flowers in her hands as she walked up to meet her 'husband-to-be'  
  
Miki attached Saki's veil onto the shoulder of Fu's shirt and Syaoran carefully wrapped a piece of white cord around the couple's neck.  
  
"Don't worry I won't choke you." He whispered as he stepped back. Fu laughed quietly.  
  
Eriol started the ceremony and everyone went quiet. They made their vows and Saki turned to a unity candle. Eriol handed them a long match and both holding the end they lit the candle to show the joining.  
  
Syaoran then handed Fu thirteen coins which he handed to Saki to represent faithfulness and prosperity.  
  
Sakura heard sniffs from behind her and turned to see half of the people crying. She laughed when she saw Yukito trying to hold back a few tears. Touya just looked mad.  
  
Her nervousness returned when she realized that next period it would be her turn. She tried to hide it but her face clearly showed her fright. Touya might actually pull something off.  
  
She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she was startled to hear everyone applaud. She looked up and saw that Fu and Saki's wedding was over. She got up and helped set up for Ah Kum.  
  
"Please put on your flowers." She said out loud. Everyone placed on the flower necklaces and waited patiently.  
  
She stood behind Ah Kum and looked over to Syaoran who was sitting in the front row. He smiled at her slightly and heard a squeal form one of his sisters. She smiled back and turned back to the wedding.  
  
Ah Kum was wearing a white dress with beautiful flowers around her neck. Boa wore a white button up shirt and white pants with a red slash around his waist.  
  
Sakura paid little attention to most of the ceremony until the rings needed to be given out. She handed her friend the ring and again lost interest. She was so nervous. She was excited but she had a feeling her brother might do something.  
  
They finished up and then two more couples got married. Sakura was getting more stressed out. Her watch was around her wrist and she tried desperately to calm down but to no avail. She was going to have a break down any minute if Touya did something.  
  
The bell rang and that feeling she was having in her stomach increased. Her watch started to beep signaling that she was too stressed. The girls all giggled and Tomoyo stopped tapping and dragged Sakura off to the girls bathroom followed by all of the Li sisters and Meilin.  
  
***  
  
"Xiao Lang calm down man. You're not up until number eight. We still got some time. Just get changed." Fu said in the bathroom. Yukito and Kwan were also there. They tried to calm the nervous wreck named Li Xiao Lang down.  
  
"It's not so bad man. We got through with it. We didn't die."  
  
"No but you didn't have your girlfriend's over protective brother glaring daggers at you the entire time."  
  
"Don't worry about Touya. We're sitting him next to your sisters and Nakuru. He won't have time to think about hurting you." Yukito said with a smile. He held out the robes and Syaoran accepted them still a little edgy.  
  
"Chill. Nothing will go wrong. You're going to marry a beautiful girl who loves you. You should be happy."  
  
"Does Tomoyo have that dreaded camera?" He said looking at Yukito. He nodded. "Then no one can be happy."  
  
"Yeah. My mom is PAYING her for that tape. So is everyone else. Damn why they do this today."  
  
Yukito stood off to the side and watched the boys get changed. Syaoran kept quiet the entire time. Almost as if he was meditating.  
  
"Hey guys why don't you go check if everything's ready. I think they started the next wedding." The boys nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Yukito instantly changed to Yue and walked up to the Li warrior.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"Do you not wish to participate in marrying the mistress?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm just edgy. Paranoid."  
  
"The mistress feels the same. I can feel it. You both will do fine."  
  
"Thanks Yue.'  
  
"You are welcome master." With that left a confused Syaoran and changed back into Yukito.  
  
'Master?'  
  
***  
  
"Sakura breath." Tomoyo instructed as Sakura had a panic attack. No one had called for them yet and she'd left Fujitaka in charge of tapping.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. I'll be ok. I just need a minute." She gasped out. She was dressed in her red kimono. The four Li sisters were now placing the phoenix head piece on her head.  
  
"Don't worry Ying Fa." Xie Fa soothed. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hold on Sakura I got to put your make up on." Tomoyo said applying a red lipstick onto her friends lips.  
  
"You'll make the best bride." Fuutie said.  
  
The other girls agreed She looked beautiful in her dress. Her long hair made the head piece look even more stunning. Meilin put the red veil over her head and then left to grab her seat. Fuutie, Fei Mei and Fan Ran all left to make sure they weren't missing anything and to calm Touya who was apparently becoming quite hostile.  
  
"Touya's going to pull something." Sakura said softly. She was so scared that her brother would blow up and do something rash that she couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"No he won't. Eriol said he's under control." Tomoyo said adding the finishing touches to her dress.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. He said he'd put a spell over him so he couldn't move." She said with a giggle. Sakura sighed in relief and relaxed. Her watch stopped glowing from all the mood changes she'd had and went back to normal  
  
"Should be careful there Ying Fa. You could have caused a miscarriage."  
  
"I know." She said with a blush though no one saw it.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well let's go. I think it's your turn."  
  
"This is all so kawaii."  
  
"Tomoyo." Sweat drops  
  
***  
  
Sakura waited at the door as they finished setting up. Tomoyo had taken the camera again and Yukito had another one to take snap shots. Yelen and the elders had moved up a few spots to get a better view. Everything looked red.  
  
Xie Fa was behind her speaking soothingly to her. She was grateful about that. She peaked into the room and saw Eriol waiting patiently. He now wore red robes and was looking very smug. He whispered something into Xiao Lang's ear and chuckled as he blushed.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
With that Xie Fa opened the door and took her seat. She nodded to Eriol who took his place. Everyone turned to the door to watch Sakura walk down the rows of chairs.  
  
There were a number of gasps and murmurs as she walked up to meet her boyfriend. Syaoran was also shocked. She looked amazing. The dress was red silk with a gold and silver lining.  
  
He recognized the veil from a previous wedding and smiled quickly at his mother as Sakura reached him.  
  
They bowed to each other then to the alter. They knelt down and pretended to pray. Everyone was silent for this part of the ceremony.  
  
The silence lasted ten minutes. This was going to be the equivalent of the hours of praying that really had to be done.  
  
Eriol walked over to the couple and presented them with sugar molded into a rooster. Sakura had found out it meant a sweet marriage and sweet relations between the families  
  
'That's what I will be needing at my real wedding.'  
  
Syaoran took one of the molded sugars and presented it to Sakura's face. She lifted her veil up enough for him to feed her the sugar.  
  
She imitated his actions and fed him the other piece. Eriol then took the plate away and bout a cup full of red liquid.  
  
Sakura looked at it for a moment a little uneasy.  
  
'Don't worry Sakura. It's only juice.' Eriol whispered into her mind. She sighed in relief and watched as Syaoran lifted the cup. She wrapped her hands around his and let him drink from it.  
  
He then lifted it up to her lips and she lifted her veil again. She took a sip from the cup and made a small smile when he too it away. There was a moment of silence and then everyone started to clap and whistle.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked a little startled. Everyone was cheering and applauding. Syaoran tried desperately not to blush but failed miserably. He slowly lifted Sakura's veil from her face and smiled warmly at her.  
  
She smiled back and everyone cheered some more. The watch stared to go off saying that it was time for something to eat. (The watch is programmed to go off four times a day for when Sakura needs to eat. Maybe I should actually invent a little devise like that. It would make some money.)  
  
She blushed and everyone gigged at her. She smiled brightly at everyone and Syaoran took her hand and lead her to their seats.  
  
The entire time Touya looked outraged but was unable to move because of Eriol's spell and Nakuru and the Li sisters doting over him.  
  
"Suffer." Syaoran said in a low whisper. Sakura giggled quietly as the watched the two last weddings take place  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure I can do this?" Sakura asked. She'd gotten changed into a dress Tomoyo had given her and was now in a circle with everyone else.  
  
"Yes Sakura. Break the plate. It will bring good luck." Miki said beside her. Tomoyo was on her other side also unsure if to break the plate or not. "I bought them cheap for this."  
  
"Oh ok." With that Sakura broke the plate on the floor and everyone cheered. The Greek music was in the background as more and more of the families got into the spirit.  
  
They had finished up ten minutes early and were now in the hall for lunch.  
  
Sakura got more into it and was handed more plated to break. Tomoyo was tapping the entire thing. On the other side of the circle were Eriol, Yukito, Fu, Touya and Syaoran breaking plates as if nothing else mattered.  
  
"Look at them. They're acting like little kids." Ah Kum giggled as they moved away. Now only the guys were in the circle. The girls all moved back to their seats.  
  
"It's kind of cute." Saki said as she watched her 'husband' break plates and cheer.  
  
"I think Touya's letting go of some frustration. Don't you think Sakura?" Tomoyo said with a laugh. Sakura laughed too and saw her brother breaking the most plates.  
  
"Well Miki you'll have lots of luck."  
  
"Thanks." They continue to watch the boys cheer and enjoy themselves. The lunch had been a mix of different foods from each wedding.  
  
Everyone had to participate in the activities. Something very amusing. Parents had to get up and sing karaoke. The girls had gotten up and tried to dance a little Hawaiian. That earned them a lot of whistling.  
  
Every couple had gotten a gift from the teacher. Something to give them good luck in their assignment.  
  
"Oh Kami. Sakura look at your dad." Lien squealed and watched as the men tried to dance the circle dance.  
  
The girls burst into laughter. Everyone even Syaoran was getting into it. Probably because he'd been dragged out.  
  
"Meilin had something to do with that." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. That made her burst into more laughter as Meilin walked over to them.  
  
"How did you do it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do what?" Meilin asked perplexed  
  
"Get Syaoran to join in the dancing."  
  
"I didn't I thought it was you." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"ERIOL" The three girls yelled and watched as the reincarnation of Clow Reed danced away.  
  
Syaoran left the circle and walked over to Sakura looking a little dizzy.  
  
"Having fun." Sakura asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Uh yeah." He said. "I think Eriol did something to my drink."  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"Cause I feel giddy."  
  
"Well it was Eriol's doing." She kissed him passionately on the lips and continued to watch as Eriol worked his magic. "I have to admit Eriol is good for a party."  
  
"Yeah. He's good at something." Syaoran held his 'wife's' hand and kissed it lightly. It earned a few squeals of delight from the girls around them. "You feeling ok?"  
  
"Xiao Lang I'm fine." She giggled. He was acting a little protectively. "As long as I don't fall or stress out the watch won't beep."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We have to think of a name." She said. Everyone went on dancing but this time it was something for couples. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and took her to the, what was becoming a dance floor.  
  
'The room is empty  
  
The lights are dim  
  
And my heart wonders  
  
If I'll ever see you again'  
  
"What name?" He asked as he began to sway her to the music.  
  
"For our baby silly." She said hitting him playfully.  
  
'My tears are hungry  
  
For an open door  
  
And your arms held me  
  
I've never felt that way before'  
  
"We got time. Three weeks should be enough to think of something. Plus my sisters have listed every name they know."  
  
'And I'll be waiting  
  
And I'll be watching  
  
Under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
Only happens  
  
Once in a blue moon.'  
  
"True but I want to be ready. When we have our own kids wouldn't you want to know what to call them?" She said as he placed his hands on her waist.  
  
'Do you remember  
  
When the wind blew free?  
  
We fit together  
  
So naturally.'  
  
"Yeah but right now I have you in my arms and that's all that matters."  
  
Sakura felt tingles go up her spine when he whispered that to her. She smiled and placed her head on his chest.  
  
'And I'll be waiting  
  
And I'll be watching  
  
Under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
Only happens  
  
Once in a blue moon.'  
  
"Ashiteru my little wolf."  
  
If the wind closes a door  
  
It will open another  
  
"I love you too my cherry blossom."  
  
Syaoran spun her around and she giggled as he pulled her back in. They heard a distant Kawaii as they continued to dance accompanied by a low growl that obviously belonged to Touya.  
  
'And I'll be waiting  
  
And I'll be watching  
  
Under a blue moon  
  
Taste of heaven  
  
Only happens  
  
Once in a blue moon.  
  
Once in a blue moon'  
  
***  
  
'Scratches head" I'm so sappy. Hehe. What can I say? I love the whole romance thing.  
  
Well I'm going to bed and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we'll see how the marriage is going.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	5. You're only implying

Hello everyone. How you all doing? I'm still cold. Also I'm getting frustrated. I have chapter twenty done of forever in one moment done and my friend Max hasn't even edited chapter seventeen yet. I'm gonna have a talk with him later.  
  
Well anyway lets see how our 'married' card captors are doing.  
  
Disclaimer. If I owned Card captor sakura we would be watching it right now.  
  
***  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
The sound of her alarm clock woke the groggy card mistress from her pleasant sleep. It was Monday and it meant school Tomoyo groaned from her place on the floor and slowly rolled to one side and continued to sleep.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and checked the watch on her wrist. It was showing normal signs and it wasn't time to eat yet.  
  
'Being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be.' She thought to herself as she took her shower. Today was the first day of her 'second trimester.'  
  
She'd been 'married' for a week now and her health records showed that she was in her fourth month of pregnancy. There was only one more week till she had her child.  
  
The shower relaxed her immensely. She'd been getting up in the middle of the night to turn off the watch when it beeped. It meant she had to write down the time and say that she'd eaten.  
  
It took her a little longer to get ready because she was so tired. Syaoran had been helping her with her other homework so she could get some more sleep but still nothing. Her hours of sleep had changed. She wanted to stay up in the night and sleep in the day.  
  
"Morning dad." She said cheerfully. No matter how tired she was she'd always have a smile.  
  
"Morning Sakura. Are you feeling ok?" He asked her and put a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
  
"I'm ok. I got more sleep last night." She said while she ate. The moved the watch to say she'd eaten and it was set to go off at lunch.  
  
"At least you know what you'll have to go through when you have your own kids." He said with a chuckle. She nodded and finished off her breakfast. Tomoyo was still asleep and she didn't want to disturb her.  
  
"I better wait for Xiao Lang outside." She said. She walked outside to find her boyfriend's car Syaoran looked a little tired.  
  
"Morning Ying Fa." He said with a smile. He'd insisted on taking her to school in his car and she'd had no choice but to agree.  
  
"Morning Xiao Lang. You look tired."  
  
"Your guardian stayed up last night playing video games and Eriol insisted on 'catching up'"  
  
Sakura smiled at they way he said it. Eriol had insisted to be friends with Syaoran and he was giving it a try. Eriol had also insisted on spending time with his 'family' It was making Syaoran tired because they'd stay up with the elders to talk.  
  
"My poor little wolf. Wait till you become a daddy." She cooed. He blushed. She made it sound so real.  
  
'It's an assignment you baka. You never laid a hand on her. You aren't man enough to get her pregnant. What were you expecting the gods to impregnate her with your child maybe?' His mind taunted. He kept getting these urges to feel her stomach as if there WAS a baby in there.  
  
"You ok?" She asked him as they drove off. The weather was cooler now and he didn't want her to get sick.  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking." He said as they drove down the road. "Eriol decided to sleep in today."  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo too." She looked out the window. "Good thing. I don't think I could handle them with the camera."  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe they still don't know when the breathing class is." Sakura turned her head and fidgeted.  
  
"When is the breathing class?" She asked quietly. She had to pack a blanket and some other things.  
  
"Tonight. After school I'll take you to my place and we'll eat something on the way."  
  
"Oh ok." Both were a bit nervous about being there. The teacher said it was ok because the lady knew they were coming.  
  
The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Neither knew what to say. Especially when it came to things like this. Sakura was starting to doubt her own self. She had been so sure she could control the little feeling at the back of her mind, but she couldn't.  
  
'So you don't know if you can handle it anymore?' Her mind started to tease.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh come on little miss innocent. You're the one who's been doing all the flirting lately. Can't you figure it out?'  
  
Sakura kept silent as her mind taunted her.  
  
'We're the same person Sakura. I know what you want and I want it too. Come on look at him. One time can't hurt.' (Don't you hate your little devil sometimes?)  
  
'No. We're not married. We haven't even gone further than making out. I'm not going to give into my temptations. Wait a minute I don't have temptations. I'm content with what I have.'  
  
'Yeah right. Last night's little dream was you being content?'  
  
She blushed a bright red when she realized what her own mind was telling her.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said. She didn't move. "SAKURA?"  
  
"Hoe?" She said coming out of her daze.  
  
"We're here." He said stepping out of the car.  
  
"Oh. Right." She blushed even harder when she looked at him. 'Don't think hentai thoughts. You're not ready for that.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Shut up. You're completely insane.'  
  
'I'm not the one talking to herself.'  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked when they reached the steps. She nodded but he didn't believe her. He smirked for a moment and then picked her off her feet and carried her into the school with her giggling and squirming to get down.  
  
"Syaoran put me down." She laughed and hit him playfully.  
  
"Why? You're my wife and I'm allowed to be this way with my wife." He teased as they entered the classroom. Everyone looked up at them and burst into laughter.  
  
"Enjoying your married life there Xiao Lang?" Fu asked walking up to them. Both blushed but he didn't set her down. "Or are you just taking care of the little one?"  
  
Since Sakura was the only one pregnant at the moment everyone had their attention on her. They all agreed to pretend this was for real and that there really was a baby.  
  
"Little of both." He answered. He set Sakura down on her chair and sat on his own. The girls all surrounded his girlfriend and started babbling about the baby.  
  
"So how was your first week of marriage?" Miki asked. Sakura smiled and turned her attention to her friends.  
  
"It was pretty good. He took me out for dinner this weekend and he's been picking me up for school and dropping me off at home." She answered. "How about you?"  
  
"So far so good."  
  
"How's the baby?" Ah Kum asked. Lien was crouched beside the desk.  
  
"Well so far the reports say we're ok. Today we got the breathing class to go to and I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Good luck." Lien said. "At least you don't have to look the part."  
  
"Yeah that would be a total bummer." I mean can you imagine going around the school one day slim as a stick and the next day waddling around."  
  
"It would be funny though." Sakura said laughing. She wondered what it would be like looking pregnant.  
  
"You know something. I have this really cool idea." Yuki said. She walked out of the room and came back with a large bag.  
  
"Um, Yuki what's in the bag?" Sakura asked cautiously  
  
"My dad let me borrow It. Sensei will let you use it. I just saw her and she said that you could for tonight and next week."  
  
"What, is, it?" Sakura was a little more fearful. She had a pretty good idea what it was in that bag and she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"Come on. Lets go into the bathroom and you'll see."  
  
"Hey where are you all going?" Lem asked when he saw the girls run off into the bathroom."  
  
"We're going to make Sakura look the part." Miki yelled back and they left giggling.  
  
"Oh man. What are they talking about?" Fu asked. Syaoran shrugged and went back to talking about the soccer match.  
  
***  
  
"Yuki I don't know about this. I look like a whale." Sakura complained when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
The girls were waiting for her, leaning against the wall of the girls locker room. Sakura was now wearing her gym shirt which was large enough to cover her with her skirt that now looked a bit shorter. Her tummy looked a lot bigger than normal.  
  
"To think this is only the second trimester one. I saw what they do to this thing for the third. They fill it with water so it feels like you're really pregnant." Yuki said excitedly. Her father worked in the hospital and she always hung around the maternity ward.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. It's only your tummy. The rest of you look's fine." Lien said. She thought it was ironic that her joke had come true.  
  
"Yeah but it's not easy to walk in it and my back hurts a little from the weight." She said rubbing the small of her back  
  
"That's the point Sakura. You have to feel the part. Now your report can be more realistic." Yuki said.  
  
"I think you're getting way too into this." She muttered while the other girls all laughed.  
  
"It's not that bad Sakura You're not showing that much. You look like you're in your early stage of pregnancy. It will just make your grade look a lot better." Ah Kum said. The girls thought it would be cool to have Sakura like this for the day.  
  
Sakura muttered something under her breath and the girls started to walk back to class helping Sakura along. Her steps were a little off and she was actually waddling instead of walking.  
  
The teacher was already in there and Yuki entered the room first signaling that they were back. She had a bright smile on her face as ah Kum and Lien walked in behind her.  
  
"Ah, girls everything is alright I presume?" Their teacher gave them a knowing smile as Miki walked in trying to pull a reluctant Sakura behind her.  
  
"Everything's fine sensei. She's just a little embarrassed about her, condition." Yuki said as she helped Miki out. Everyone had turned around except Xiao Lang who had been day dreaming.  
  
Sakura walked into the class and everyone gasped. She really did look pregnant now. Her tummy was swollen and the way she walked was the exact replica of a pregnant woman.  
  
Somehow she got to her seat were her boyfriend finally looked up. He started to chock on his own saliva when he saw her new 'condition.'  
  
"Cough, what, chock, happened to you?" He said trying to regain his breathing. She blushed furiously when she didn't completely fit into her seat. The table was a little too far from her.  
  
"They, um, gave me something to wear for tonight." She said quietly. Their teacher started the class by calling out each family to get their pay checks and statistics.  
  
"Are you alright? I mean that looks really I don't know uncomfortable." Fu commented from behind them. Sakura couldn't be bothered turning around so she just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Syaoran can you please go get the folders. I can't be bothered moving. It takes too long." She gave him a little pout and he was too shocked to even argue.  
  
He walked up to the front with an emotionless expression. Grabbing their folder he walked back to his 'pregnant wife' and looked through the folder.  
  
"Well I got a pay rise which is good. You're doing ok with the business and we will be able to buy a two story house with our incomes combined." He said after working out the figures in his head.  
  
"Good. How are we health wise?"  
  
"Let me check."  
  
Li Xiao Lang.  
  
Age: 21  
  
Allergies: none.  
  
Illnesses: none  
  
Injuries: Slight fracture to arm caused by soccer accident.  
  
Stress level: medium low.  
  
Comments: with the arrival of your child you will need to attend classes with your wife to prepare for the arrival. You will also need to seek doctors advise about the arm injury.  
  
Li Sakura.  
  
Age:20  
  
Allergies: None  
  
Illnesses: None  
  
Currant state: Second trimester of pregnancy.  
  
Infants condition: Has now developed more detailed features such as fingers, eyelashes, arms and legs. Baby's condition is healthy.  
  
Comments. You must attend your first Lamaze class today. Also would be good idea to start making plans for child. Names, birth plans, birthplace. You may also know the sex of your child if you wish.  
  
"We really need a name." Sakura said leaning on Syaoran's arm. Hey tummy was pressed against his hip.  
  
"Yeah but we don't know what it is yet so I don't know what to pick." He said as she rubbed her hand against the palm of his hand. He managed to hold back a pleasant moan and supplemented it with a low grunt.  
  
"You know you should be doing this to me. Not the other way around." She whispered into his ear, which caused him to give a light tremble. Luckily no one was watching.  
  
"When we get home." He whispered back. Now it was Sakura who felt the tingles. There was something appealing about the words 'we get home.' As if it was their house.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
***  
  
"SAKURA??" Kero asked with his eyes wide open when he saw who walked through the door. "What happened to you?"  
  
At the door were Syaoran and Sakura. She was holding a small bag of clothes that Syaoran had bought for her at the maternity shop Luckily it hadn't cost him too much.  
  
Syaoran was carrying their bags and a few other things for the lesson that night.  
  
"What's it look like Kero?" She asked sweetly. By this time everyone who had heard Kero's outcry ran to greet the two card captors. Reactions were varied.  
  
Suppi and Nakuru looked just as shocked as Kero. Eriol had raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Syaoran's sisters looked stunned while Yelen looked pale.  
  
"It looks like your PREGNANT!" He cried out. Sakura giggled and walked up to her guardian.  
  
"It's fake Kero. My friend at school gave me this to wear. So I look the part." She explained. Everyone sighed and relaxed.  
  
"It looks so real." Meilin said from behind them. Syaoran had given them both a lift back to his house.  
  
"It feels real too." Sakura complained as she rubbed her back. "I've been waddling all day."  
  
"Maybe Syaoran can give you a back rub." Eriol said teasingly. This of course caused them both to blush. It had been the idea.  
  
"Oh how cute. It will be practice for when the real baby comes along." Xie Fa squealed. The other joined in and everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"I need to get changed." Sakura exclaimed. That was probably the wrong thing to say since the four sisters grabbed her a little roughly and took her upstairs to her room. (Yes, Sakura has her own room there.)  
  
  
  
"Hey be careful with her." Syaoran exclaimed. "If she gets hurt I'll hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry little brother. She's fine."  
  
"Hey Eriol? Where's Tomoyo?" Meilin asked as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"She stayed at Sakura's house today. I think all the lack of sleep has gotten to her."  
  
"Oh ok.'  
  
"Master why is the mistress of the cards forced to do these assessments? They seem fruitless to me." Suppi said as they all went upstairs  
  
"It's to teach them about life. It's practice for the future." He explained to the little guardian.  
  
"I still think it's dumb. Why would they want her to practice being pregnant?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well Sakura is a girl. She'll want to start a family eventually." Meilin said. She walked into her room and left the others to their own business. A loud hoe was heard from Sakura's room along with a few giggles and squeals.  
  
"Poor Sakura. Your sisters are torturing her." Her said to Syaoran. He grimaced. Kero was right in a way. His sisters could be torturous.  
  
"This is gong to be a long day." He muttered and entered his own room to change. He had an hour to spare before the class.  
  
***  
  
"I'm so nervous." Sakura said as they got out of the car. She held a carry bag and had to wait for Syaoran to help her out because she couldn't get up on her own.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. It's just one class. Shouldn't be too bad." He helped her up and looked at all the pregnant women.  
  
"I hope not." She waddled over to the entrance and was happy to know she wasn't the only one who hobbled. All the women there were waling funny.  
  
"Hello everyone. Welcome to the meeting. We have a new couple here tonight." The instructor said. She wasn't going to say this was for an assignment so that the two students could get into the atmosphere.  
  
They were all seated on beanbags and towels. Some of the women looked just about ready to give birth while others looked to be in their second trimester.  
  
"This is Xiao Lang and Sakura Li." She introduced the couple. Syaoran was sitting on the beanbag while Sakura sat on the towel. "I'll give you a few minutes to get to know each other."  
  
"Hi I'm Mei." A lady who looked in her mid twenties said. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Um my fifth month." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"First child ay?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah you could say that." Sakura got comfortable against Syaoran as she spoke  
  
"You look awfully young." She commented. Both card captors tensed up. "How old are you?"  
  
"Xiao Lang's twenty one and I'm twenty." She said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Oh that's ok then. So you must be newly weds right?" They nodded. 'Very newly weds.'  
  
They spent another few minutes talking to other couples and everyone was trying to guess what Sakura was carrying. They'd explained they didn't know what the baby was going to be.  
  
"You shouldn't find out though. It takes all the excitement out of it." One lady said as the instructor prepared.  
  
"You're carrying high so you might be having a boy." Another lady said.  
  
"It's nice to have the surprise but knowing what you're going to have makes it easier financially." Another piped in.  
  
Syaoran took a few small notes as they spoke. The women smiled and commented about a first time father.  
  
"Ok everyone I hope you bought your focus object. It helps you keep your mind off the pain when you're in labor." Sakura winced. She didn't bring anything. She looked in her bag for something and was shocked to find Kero.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Kero slightly shrugged and kept still as everyone got something out. Syaoran leaned forward and whispered.  
  
"Use the stuffed animal as your focus."  
  
"How cute." Mei exclaimed as she looked at Kero. "Childhood toy?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been around for a while."  
  
"That's so sweet. You know that you can pass it down to your own child one day. It makes the mother-child bond so much better when you share things like that."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
The class began with talks about nutrition and how to care for the baby once it was born. That was great for the assignment because both Sakura and Syaoran got to jot a lot of pointers down. The problem started when she started to talk about a woman's anatomy and what happened during labor.  
  
This made a few leave the room with bloody noses. Including Syaoran.  
  
"This is what's called the first time father syndrome. If you have any other children they'll get used to it."  
  
"You ok?" Sakura asked when Syaoran returned with a paper towel. He nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Ok now we'll start with the focus. I want you to look straight at the object you chose and focus solely on that while you breath in slowly. I'll count you out."  
  
Sakura focused on Kero and let her aura relax as she breathed in and out slowly. Syaoran sat behind her breathing in and out with her. She felt so at peace with all this. It felt so natural. So right.  
  
"Ok now I want your partner to hold your back and I want you to sit up with your legs slightly open." Sakura did this and Syaoran gently rubbed her shoulders as she followed the exercise. "You'll be able to feel a change in your muscles when you do this. When you do go into labor you'll have the choice of changing the way you want to give birth."  
  
Felling a little awkward Syaoran tenderly spoke to his girlfriend as she breathed in and out. She looked so content that it made his heart flutter.  
  
"For the men. Talk soothingly to your wife when she's in labor because that little extra push can make the difference. Though we all know that some women can get violent when we're in pain."  
  
Everyone laughed. Syaoran winced. He'd hate to see Sakura mad. She just giggled at the thought and continued to do her breathing.  
  
He was hypnotized by the movement of her breathing. Up and down. Up and down. He was blanking out when his brain decided he hadn't been taunting enough.  
  
'Wouldn't it be great to actually have your kid inside her?' His mind teased.  
  
'Not now.'  
  
'Why not. Now's the best time. Look at her. Look at how content she is. You said it yourself. Imagine what it would be like if it was your child. She'd be yours completely then. Marked.'  
  
'Sakura isn't a piece of property.'  
  
'No but would you prefer some other guy leaving his mark on her?'  
  
'NO'  
  
'You go no guts.'  
  
'Arrgh'  
  
Meanwhile in Sakura's head a similar battle was occurring.  
  
'You like this.'  
  
'Yeah so?'  
  
'You'd like it more if it was real. You want a baby now that you've experienced this.'  
  
'Of course id o but not now.'  
  
'Liar'  
  
'I am not.'  
  
'You're lying to yourself. You want him to possess you and leave his mark on you.'  
  
'What you don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
'I am you. Of course I know what you want. You want that tummy of yours to be with his child. There is a way to get it you know.' Her inner self said in a sing song voice.  
  
She held back the blush that threatened to cover her face. She thanked the gods for the breathing exercises that was keeping her calm.  
  
'Stop it. You're distracting me.'  
  
'I'm not. You are. It's your thoughts that are making you go crazy. I'll go away the minute you stop denying what you want and need.'  
  
'I know what I want and need.'  
  
'I thought we'd worked on your naivety.'  
  
'Look even if you were right. Which you're not. He wouldn't want me anyway.'  
  
'Kami you are naive.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'That boy wants you more than anything on this planet or has the extended experiments we did not proven that?'  
  
'Extended experiments?'  
  
'Yeah you remember. The mini skirt you wore on the date. The public flirting. The eye lashes being battered every time he looked at you? Doesn't that all ring a bell?'  
  
'That doesn't prove anything!' She protested. (Inner minds are very stubborn. Mine is terrible. The first sign of madness is you talking to yourself or in the mirror. The second is you talking back to yourself. Then if you're having a full on conversation with yourself you've completely lost the plot. Damn Sakura and Syaoran are nuts.)  
  
'Ok then. We'll ask him later.'  
  
She had to stop her little conversation when they had to move positions.  
  
'You keep denying yourself its going to get worse.' His mind continued to taunt.  
  
'Shut up already.'  
  
'Not until you admit it.'  
  
'Admit what?'  
  
'Mou you're just as dense as she is. Heck at least she flirts with you.'  
  
'Would you just leave me alone?'  
  
'No. Come on it's bad to deny yourself this. You remember how long WE had to suffer when you couldn't confess your feelings to her? We could have been with her a long time ago if you'd gotten he guts just to tell her.'  
  
'That was different. She had been hurt. I couldn't just go up to her say 'jeez Sakura guess what I'm in love with you. Forget Yukito and go with me.' That would have been the worst mistake of all.'  
  
'Listen just think about this. Your eighteenth is coming up soon. Just think about it.'  
  
'Fine I'll think about it.'  
  
'Good and you better cause I'll always be around.'  
  
He sighed when he felt Sakura move against him. He opened his eyes and saw everyone getting up.  
  
"Well I hope you all enjoyed the class. You were all very good. Some were completely absorbed in their breathing and that's really good." She made a glance at the two card captors to emphasize her point. They'd been completely engrossed in the exercise while their minds battled.  
  
They blushed and Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura get up slowly. The grabbed their bag and after helping clean up they thanked the instructor.  
  
"Hey anytime." She smiled. "You two were the best ones out of everyone. When you have your own kids you'll be totally prepared."  
  
They blushed and left the meeting. Helping her into the car Syaoran pondered what his inner thoughts had provoked.  
  
'I do want her but I don't want to push her.'  
  
"Xiao Lang?" She asked. Her hands were fidgeting with the buttons on her overalls.  
  
"Yes?" He asked as they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Do you ever think about… Well you know having a baby?" That shocked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you ever think about it? As in actually making a baby." She was blushing furiously. She was implying.  
  
"Oh. Well umm. I don't know. Yeah I guess."  
  
"With me?" Her eyes met his for a moment and he saw hope and a little dread.  
  
"Of course. I don't think I could even consider having a child with anyone else."  
  
"Ok." She stayed quiet for a little while but he sensed she was going to tread into new territory with her queries. "Would you consider trying?"  
  
That did it. He stopped the car on the side of the road and started to breath very heavily. Sakura winced at his reaction  
  
"I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it." She said quickly. Too late though. She'd said it. She was beating around the bush about it but the message was clear.  
  
"Yeah I do think about it." He finally answered ignoring her plea to forget it.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yes I think about trying 'that'."  
  
Her eyes went wide. She hadn't expected him to answer that bluntly. Well as bluntly as he was letting himself get. If he allowed his inner self to say what he was feeling then they'd be in trouble. In some hotel probably.  
  
For once Sakura was quite grateful that Kero had fallen asleep. He was in the bag still sleeping like a baby and she couldn't be m relieved. This conversation would have freaked him out.  
  
'I hope Tomoyo isn't hiding around here somewhere with Eriol. If they ever knew about this they'd have enough blackmail for the rest of my life.'  
  
"I-I" Her words were now caught in her throat. That courage she'd had to ask was now fading as her mind taunted. 'Na-na-na-na-na'  
  
"Kami. I didn't think we'd ever talk about this." He said for her. She gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Do you want me?" Her voice was blunt. He looked at her seriously for a moment and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes. I try to think about other things but you're always in my head. I want you but I won't take you. Not yet." Smiling she took his hand in hers.  
  
"We'll talk about this some other time." She suggested. She was confident now. When the time came something would happen. Until then they would be content with what they had.  
  
"Yeah, right now I got to get you home. Tomoyo is staying over so Touya won't go off at me for having you at my place."  
  
She giggled and he started the car again.  
  
'Was that so hard?' His inner self said.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'That wasn't so bad now was it' Her inner voice cooed.  
  
'Don't even try it.'  
  
***  
  
Yeah, yeah I know. I'm evil. Can you blame me though? I'm not going to make this an R cause I dun think I'm THAT evil. Plus I wouldn't have the slightest clue were to start. I can't write that kind of thing. Imply, yes. Write, no.  
  
Well anyway. Ja ne everyone.  
  
Kang 


	6. Yan Tao and remembering

Hey everyone.  
  
I got one review saying that this stuff isn't taken THAT serious. It's a fanfic. You're allowed to make things a little less realistic. It's just for entertainment purposes.  
  
Disclaimer. I DON"T OWN THEM. I wish I did but it will never happen. :Sigh:  
  
***  
  
'I feel like a duck' Sakura complained in her mind.  
  
'You look like one too.' Her mind chirped. She had one week left until she could get rid of this thing. The teacher had told her she had to wear it for the entire week. When the watch went off she'd need to go pick up the baby. No matter WHERE she was.  
  
'Oh shut up. I don't have time for you.' She snapped at her inner self.  
  
'Moody aren't we?'  
  
'Not now.'  
  
"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as they walked around the large park.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just so tired. This thing better be over soon." She complained. She hadn't seen her feet all week. Her back ached and her moods were up and down because of it.  
  
"It's ok Sakura. Only two more days." Her friend reassured. It had been fun having Sakura 'pregnant' She'd been able to make her clothes and was now working on clothes for the 'baby'  
  
"You know I wouldn't mind if this was real. I'd get a reward at the end, but this is an assignment and I'll have to give everything back." She whined. It was true. All this suffering was just for a grade.  
  
"Well it will be over soon." Tomoyo said. (Yeah right) Sakura nodded and sighed. This whole deal was getting to be too complicated for her taste.  
  
"Hey at least you never had to loose your figure for this assignment." Tomoyo teased. Sakura grinned and giggled. It was true. She'd heard of women gaining a lot of weight after a baby.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well listen don't worry about the assignment so much ok. Hey Li's birthday is coming up right."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You don't know what's going to happen there do you?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Li has to choose his wife."  
  
"WHAT? How did you know?"  
  
"One simple word. Eriol."  
  
"So you're saying he needs to choose his wife there. In front of everyone?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura. Come on you want to marry him don't you?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.  
  
"Of course I do." She exclaimed. "I love him."  
  
"Exactly. Which is why I think you should do something special for him." Tomoyo started to whisper in her ear the plan she'd set out.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't think I can do that." Sakura said once she finished explaining her plan.  
  
"Sure you can Sakura. Come on we better get going. People are starting to stare at you." It was true. People were staring at the pregnant teenager who sat in the park. Probably thinking 'poor girl'  
  
"I feel so bloated." Yuki had taken her to the maternity ward two days ago. Tomoyo had gone as well. It had been interesting to see all the babies and how everything worked.  
  
One of the nurses had added water to the devise Sakura was wearing. It did make her look nine months pregnant. This had excited Tomoyo immensely and she started to design some maternity clothes.  
  
^Flashback^  
  
"Tomoyo you really shouldn't. I mean I'm not going to use all this after." Sakura complained as Tomoyo helped her into a dress after she'd looked about ready to give birth.  
  
"Nonsense Sakura. Look you can keep it for when you have the real deal." Sakura blushed as Yuki and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I look like a great blue whale," She whimpered. She did look pretty big.  
  
"You look the part though. You know you are going to make a great mother some day." Yuki exclaimed as she helped Tomoyo. The two girls got along very much and it was obvious to sakura that they had a similar aura about them.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Hey Sakura, are we going straight home or can we stop at the ice-cream parlor on the way back." Tomoyo asked when she finished adjusting the dress.  
  
"Well we could go for some ice-cream." She admitted. She and Tomoyo were staying at Syaoran's until the assignment was over. The reason behind this was one Fujitaka was on a dig for the next three weeks and Touya would come close to bursting into tears every time he saw his little sister.  
  
"I think Touya's afraid that this is a glimpse into the future." Yuki said. The married couples had been spending their weekends together to talk about their conditions. Another of the girls had been announced pregnant but she was in her first week.  
  
"Yeah. He's just scared that I'm growing up." She agreed.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
"Just two more days." Sakura exclaimed as they drove off. She was too big to be behind the wheel so Tomoyo had to drive. Something suddenly occurred to Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo why is everyone suddenly trying to convince me to have a baby for real?"  
  
She tensed up a bit at the question and pondered whether to tell her or not. She decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"You see Sakura. The elders have been talking to Eriol lately and well, they're worried that the cards will be taken away from you. If they are under the protection of the clan then they'll be safe."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eriol said that the cards would be passed on to your descendent. It wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. He says that the cards belong to a blood line and that bloodline includes you. No one can hold those cards except YOUR direct family."  
  
"So Syaoran can't use them?"  
  
"Not until you and he, well you know." Tomoyo smiled. "Besides it would be so kawaii to see a miniature version of you and Li."  
  
"Ok I understand now but that doesn't mean I have to, you know, now. I can wait till I'm married." She protested.  
  
"Yeah. Though it would be cute to have a little baby around. I mean with me and Eriol moving here so he can be closer to his 'family'"  
  
"Sighs. Ok now I just got a headache."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. You got a lot of time to think about what you want." Tomoyo reassured.  
  
'I don't know about that.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Oh come on you know something is going to happen and you know what your body wants and needs.'  
  
'Shut up already.'  
  
'Temper, temper.'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
***  
  
"Xiao Lang we need to finalize the list for your birthday banquet next month." Yelen told her son. (Think that's bad. My birthday list is already under way and my birthday is in March.)  
  
"Yes mama." He mumbled. He wasn't feeling himself today. He'd just spoken to the elders and they were being very insistent on who he would choose as his wife. That was probably the stupidest question they'd ever asked him.  
  
"What's wrong my son?"  
  
"Nothing." He said and walked out of the room. Yelen sighed. He'd been pressured all week. Everyone wanted to know what he was going to do. Worse, once they knew who he would pick. An obvious choice they'd already started talking about bearing children.  
  
'My poor little wolf.'  
  
Syaoran walked up the stairs to his room. He was stressed. Not only because of his family but because of the assignment too. The baby would be here in two days and Sakura was nervous. He was worse. His mind hadn't stopped torturing him and it was driving him nuts.  
  
"Hey kid what's up?" Kero said when he saw the Li warrior walking up to his room.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on kid it can't be that bad can it?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"That bad."  
  
"Worse." He sighed. "What's with everyone lately?"  
  
"Uh what you mean?"  
  
"Everyone's been on my back. I should have a child by the time I'm twenty. I need to get married soon. I have to produce an heir so that the clan can go on."  
  
"Oh that. Well kid let's talk in your room. I'll explain some stuff."  
  
They got to his room and Kero sat on his bed. They never spoke but Kero decided it was time to explain some of the mysteries behind his clan.  
  
"Ok. So stuffed animal what you got to say?"  
  
"One, don't call me a stuffed animal. Well see in the old days it was necessary to have heirs. You're lucky kid. Back then boys no older than sixteen were already fathers."  
  
"Yeah but that's all changed now. I can wait."  
  
"No it hasn't changed. Your clan is very powerful but there are still forces out there that can cause problems. The cards are the main reason everyone's been so jumpy about your marriage assignment."  
  
"Why?" He was getting frustrated.  
  
"You hold Clow Reeds blood in you but you aren't the card master. Sakura is. There are a lot of forces out there that want to get their hands on both her and the cards. The elders are worried that something will happen if she isn't in the family."  
  
"What does that have to do with me having a child with her?" He asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"It's life kid. You having a child with her would seal the claim. The cards and her would be under your protection and no other could take that away." (This is actually true. Some cultures said that a woman didn't belong to a man until she bore his child.)  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Well you are kind of overdue. Law was changed from sixteen to eighteen. On your birthday you have to choose your wife and you get married when the astrology signs say. You have a kid as soon as possible or Sakura can be taken away."  
  
"Yeah. Damn this is so hard. Who thought an assignment could make things so complicated." He sighed. The little guardian beast gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Life's not easy. Though it's not that bad. I mean you are going to choose Sakura?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to choose Sakura."  
  
"Just checking. Look kid I know that we've had our disagreements in the past and we will continue to have them in the future but Sakura loves you. If she's happy then I'm happy and if she's happy with you then I guess I'll have to get used to you."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Truce?" He stuck out his hand. Kero nodded  
  
"Truce. Though I still get to name call you."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
***  
  
"Why hasn't this thing beeped yet?" Sakura wailed as she sat on one of the benches. It was Friday afternoon and she was expecting the watch to go off. She'd expected it to go off that morning but nothing. She'd had to sit there in class the whole day wondering whether or not it would go off.  
  
"Sakura it's not that bad." Ah Kum said. They were in gym class.  
  
"I'd like you try this."  
  
"She will." Lien said. Ah Kum was expecting now. Everyone had laughed at that prospect Even her.  
  
Everyone giggled. Ah Kum had been so excited about it that she jumped up in class and had screamed out YES.  
  
"You need to relax Sakura. It will make the whole deal less dramatic. Though Xiao Lang has been on edge all day."  
  
Sakura burst into laughter at hearing that. She thought she was paranoid. He was worse. Someone's watch had gone off and he'd jumped up in panic and turned to sakura. That had been the highlight of her day.  
  
"Come on lets go. We got some time to…" Lien was stopped by the loud beeping from Sakura's watch. She jumped up and screamed out.  
  
"YES IT'S OVER!" She cried out. Syaoran had run over to her in a state of complete panic and had lifted her up and dragged her away to the teacher.  
  
"He's into it." Miki said and they all laughed.  
  
"Syaoran put me down. I can walk you know." Sakura said giggling. They were at the classroom and he hadn't put her down yet.  
  
"Um yeah ok."  
  
She giggled and he put her down. 'Just a few more minutes.'  
  
"Ah miss Kinomoto. Mr. Li. I see the watch has gone off. Congratulations." She gave them another box. Sakura sighed in relief and before anyone could say anything grabbed her bag and raced to the bathroom as best she could.  
  
"She's not comfortable." He explained. The teacher smiled.  
  
"It's ok. Women know what that's like. At least no pain was involved."  
  
He walked out of the room and stood outside the girls bathroom. It was now lunch and Sakura was getting changed.  
  
'I wonder.' He said and he was about to open the box when a slim Sakura walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you dare open that box without me. I've been carrying this weight for the last week and I want to see first." She said dragging a bag behind her. He was sitting in front of some of the lockers so she just sat next to him.  
  
"Gomen." He muttered. She sighed and took the box from him. She opened the box and gasped in surprise. "What is it?"  
  
"It's so cute." She cooed as she lifted a little baby doll from the large box. It had light brown hairs and dark brown eyes. It was no bigger than a new born baby and it looked very realistic.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her outburst. He had to admit it was cute. He watched as Sakura cradled their new, wait they didn't know what it was.  
  
"Um, Sakura. What is it?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She gently lifted its diaper and checked. She giggled and looked at her 'husband' "You have a son."  
  
"We have a son." He corrected and gently kissed her.  
  
She smiled and cradled her new baby boy. He was so small and cute. Tomoyo would have a field day. Syaoran grabbed the box from her and looked through it.  
  
It was filled with things they needed to do for the baby. A blanket to wrap it with and some other things. There was even a set of diapers and a bottle.  
  
"He looks so real." She exclaimed. He chuckled at her. She was definitely enjoying this.  
  
He found two medical bracelets with keys on it. The key had a number on it.  
  
"I guess we have to wear these." He said as he handed her one of the tags.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She handed her son to Syaoran and put on the tag. The key was to be slotted into the baby's back every time it cried.  
  
She turned to take him back when he saw her boyfriend starting at the baby carefully. He had a little smile on his face and it made Sakura's heart melt.  
  
'He'll make a good father one day.'  
  
'Definitely.' Her mind agreed.  
  
'Oh we agree on something?'  
  
'Don't get used to it.'  
  
"What are we going to call him?" She asked. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
"I have no idea, but we'll think of something." He handed the baby back to Sakura and leaned back against the lockers.  
  
"Well we need one. I want to show everyone but I want him to have a name." She insisted. She started to coo at the little doll in her arms. "He's so cute and handsome."  
  
Syaoran pondered for a moment and smiled at what she'd just said.  
  
"Yan Tao." He finally said. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby. Yan Tao. It means handsome in Chinese." He explained. He had to admit. The baby was cute. For a doll.  
  
"Li Yan Tao. I like it." She said with a smile. He returned it and he got up and helped her get up with the baby in her arms. People were coming and going and they needed to get their lunch.  
  
"Well let's go meet up with the others. I know this afternoon Tomoyo will be ecstatic." He said while helping his 'wife' with her bags.  
  
***  
  
"Look at his little face." Far Ran exclaimed.  
  
"Look at his little eyes." Fei Mei squealed.  
  
"He's so tiny." Fuutie cooed.  
  
"He looks so much like little brother." Xie Fa said.  
  
"He looks like both of them." Tomoyo exclaimed from behind her video camera.  
  
Everyone else watched as the group of girls looked at the little bundle in Sakura's arms. They were all excited about her coming home that day and had even waited at the gates. They were now in the front foyer cooing and almost worshiping the little baby.  
  
They touché his little hands and admired at how handsome he was.  
  
"What's his name?" Eriol asked from his place at the door.  
  
"Yan Tao." Sakura said. The four Li sisters squealed at the name.  
  
"Very appropriate." Eriol answered.  
  
Xiao Lang stood to the side and watched his family fuss of his 'son'. His sisters had gone crazy and so had Tomoyo. Eriol looked just about ready to burst and Kero hadn't seen him yet.  
  
"Li Yan Tao. So cute." The girls all cried out. Sakura sweatdroped and adjusted her hold on the little doll.  
  
She was taking this very well. He would have probably yelled at the girls, but what example would that be?  
  
So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when Sakura came up to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when she coughed.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Could you hold him while I go get changed?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
He held out his hands and took the baby from Sakura's arms. He heard a few kawaii's and aw's from his sisters and Tomoyo as Sakura walked up the stairs to get changed. He cradled the baby in his arms and Eriol couldn't resist going up to him.  
  
"He looks so real." He commented. The doll did look real. It had real hair. (You know the ones they put on certain dolls instead of the drawn on hair.) His eyes fluttered open and shut and its cheeks moved ever so slightly. (I loved those dolls. They looked so real. I had like three when I was little)  
  
"Yeah he does." He agreed. He moved his arms carefully so he was holding the back of his head. If he let go the baby would start to cry and it would be recorded as mistreatment.  
  
"You know. The girls are right. He does look strikingly like you." Eriol commented looking at the baby then back at Syaoran. The warrior in question blushed a little and looked down at the sleeping infant.  
  
The baby's hair was messy like Syaoran's. It was a honey color like Sakura's. His eyes resembled his own and his skin complexion was a mix of both Syaoran's and Sakura's. Taking a good look at the doll Syaoran had to admit. He did look an awful lot like himself and Sakura.  
  
"Coincidence." He mumbled but then took a look at Eriol. He had that evil glint in his eyes plus that smile that said 'I'm so evil but I act so blameless'. "Or did you have something to do with it?"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" He asked innocently. That just furthered Syaoran's suspicions.  
  
"I know that look. What did you do?" He glared at the blue haired sorcerer. Eriol chuckled and sighed.  
  
"Ok you caught me. I did a little spell. When you opened the box I made it so that the baby would resemble its 'parents'"  
  
"So you made him look like us?" Syaoran asked a little puzzled. Why on earth would Eriol do that?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here's the question. Why?"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. Just thought it would be a good idea."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked passed the giggling girls with Yan in his arms. His mother gave him a smile and he returned it. He walked into the dining room and sat down on his seat. Everyone followed and watched as he sat there with his son in his arms.  
  
This was what Sakura saw when she came down the stairs with Kero. She'd been telling him about her son and he was curious to see what all the commotion was about. Suppi floated behind.  
  
His sisters surrounded him With Tomoyo aiming her weapon of choice at him. Her camera. Filming every moment.  
  
Kero chuckled at all the attention Syaoran was getting and floated over to look at the 'infant.'  
  
"Hey cute." Kero said. The little doll was still doing its sucking motion as it slept.  
  
"Isn't he?" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "It's amazing how much he looks like the both of you. How did you choose it?"  
  
"Ask Eriol." Syaoran said smugly.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Eriol who simply said 'magic' That seemed to explain a whole lot to everyone.  
  
Sakura smiled and took the baby from its father's arms. He looked a little reluctant but she ignored the feeling.  
  
At that moment Yan Tao decided to cry. Sakura took her key and placed it into the baby's back. He stopped crying instantly.  
  
"Not too hard." She said as she took her seat next to Syaoran.  
  
"Wait till he wakes up in the middle of the night." Meilin said. Her baby had cried most of the night.  
  
"Don't forget Touya. He'll need to meet his nephew and when your dad gets back he'll get to meet his grandson. Yes he will." Tomoyo said in her own 'baby talk' voice.  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me about Touya. I can't believe he would burst into tears each time he saw me with the round tummy."  
  
"He's just protective that's all. Don't worry about him though." Eriol assured. She smiled and looked back at her son. Their food was bought in and she was having trouble eating and holding Yan properly  
  
"Oh we should get the crib Xiao Lang had out. That would make it so much easier on you." Xie Fa said and walked out of the room. She came back ten minutes later with one of the servants carrying a wooden crib that had little wolves on the sides.  
  
"It's so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura placed the baby in the crib. She had to admit it was pretty cute.  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously when they said it. He used the crib till he was three. His father had made it for him.  
  
"Was it really yours?" Sakura whispered as they all began to eat. He nodded his head and chewed some of his food. "Who made it?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." He muttered. She gave him a quizzical look but didn't pry for answers.  
  
The rest of the dinner was uneventful.  
  
***  
  
"So tell me. Who made your crib?" Sakura asked. They were walking in the gardens after they had finished their homework and spent some time with their friends.  
  
"My father." He said softly. He didn't remember much of him. Only small things.  
  
"Oh. Xiao Lang. What was he like?" She queried as she held Yan Tao in her arms.  
  
"I don't remember much. I just remember certain things. Like his eyes. They looked a lot like mine. He was a strong man. Always serious but you wanted to be around him."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment pondering the question. He had a lot of father figures in his life. Did he ever miss HIS father?  
  
"Yeah. I guess I do."  
  
"I miss my mom." She whispered as they passed the larger trees. She wrapped the blanked tightly around the baby so it wouldn't get cold.  
  
"Do you remember her?"  
  
"I was really little but yeah. Sometimes I can remember her voice. The way she smelled. I remember she used to sing to me." She took a deep breath. "I remember that she would take me to the park and we'd sit on the swings and she'd just talk to me."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't remember. I just remember that she always smiled."  
  
"You miss her a lot?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I never really had a mother figure. So I don't know what it's like to have that comfort." She held back a sob. "I grew up without her. I mean I know she's always watching over me. When the illusion card happened. I felt something grab me when I fell and I know it was her."  
  
"You never told me what happened that day." He said. They came to a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"The illusion card made an image of my mother and I fell off the cliff." She said. He winced at the thought. "Something grabbed me and then Yukito caught me."  
  
"Your mom?" She nodded and they stayed silent for a few minutes.  
  
"What do you miss most about her?" Syaoran said breaking the silence. Sakura thought about it for a few minutes and turned to look at him  
  
"I miss her being there to talk to. So much has happened over my life that I wish I could tell her face to face. Like the clow cards. I know she would have understood, and…"  
  
Her voice trailed off and she blushed slightly.  
  
"And our relationship?" He asked with a small smile. She nodded and sighed.  
  
"At first when we met we didn't get along. Then we became good friends. Then when you left no one understood how I felt. I wanted to tell someone. Tomoyo would have been there but she still wouldn't have completely understood. My mom would have."  
  
"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "About everything. Your mom, my actions towards you when I met you. The way I treated you. For leaving you."  
  
"It's ok." She smiled at him. "It's all in the past now. We have each other now and I know my Okaa-san is watching us. I think she'd be proud about the choices I made. What about you? What do you miss about your dad?"  
  
"Honestly. Having someone who understood me. You do I know but I mean a man. Eriol tries but I still got my issues with him. I miss having him there to train with. He was an amazing swordsman. His magical abilities too. I guess I miss someone to give me advice."  
  
"For what?" He stayed quiet. As if to ponder his next move. He fidgeted with his pockets.  
  
"Sakura. My birthday is coming up and..."  
  
"You have to choose your wife." She said before he could tell her.  
  
"Who…"  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh." He took another deep breath. "Sakura. I guess I could ask this you now though it's not really romantic and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Sakura would you marry me?" He asked getting on his knee in front of her.  
  
She looked at him with shock as he bought out a velvet box with a gold ring with a diamond in the middle.  
  
Gasping Sakura looked at the ring without noticing how the scenery seemed to change slightly. It took her a moment to hear the soft music surrounding them. She looked around to see everything glowing in a soft green and pink.  
  
She looked back at her boyfriend and her mind was made up. She had tears in her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Of course." She whispered and let him put he ring on her. He hugged her as best he could with Yan in her arms and she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura. There's no reason to." He said softly as the tears ran down her face.  
  
"Ashiteru." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Wo Ai No." He whispered back as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.  
  
They continued to kiss until Yan started to cry. With a giggle Sakura stuck the key into his back and he stopped.  
  
"I guess you'll have to ask me again on your birthday." She said.  
  
"No. On my birthday I can introduce you formally as my fiancée. For real." He said smiling. She returned the smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You said it wouldn't be romantic and you have music and the whole clearing is glowing green and pink. I think that's very romantic."  
  
"I didn't do it though." He said with a frown. He had a pretty good idea who did though.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Eriol." He confirmed.  
  
A loud chorus of 'kawaii's' was heard from further off in the gardens and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"How long did you have this planned?"  
  
"Oh I only thought about asking you last week after the 'talk' Then some other stuff came up and I thought more about it. Got the ring while you were out. Told Eriol. Though I wanted to ask you after you got the baby."  
  
"That's why you've been so jumpy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tomoyo is right. You are kawaii." She cooed.  
  
"There goes my reputation." He mocked  
  
She slapped him playfully and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arm around her and they watched as the colors changed around them.  
  
***  
  
Did you like it? I liked the end. I don't see enough fic that talk about Sakura's mom or Syaoran's dad. I thought I'd bring it up.  
  
Well remember to review. Oh chapter 17 of forever in one moment is up. FINALLY  
  
Ja ne minna  
  
Kang 


	7. Life changing acts

Konichiwa. How is everyone? I'm very happy. I got forever in one moment up and I am starting a new fic. I haven't decided on a name yet though.  
  
Someone asked if I could do a sequel to this but mates we ain't done yet. I will probably write a sequel to it but this is the second last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer yet. What makes you think I own CCS?  
  
***  
  
'WAAAAAAA" The noise of a baby's cry woke Sakura from her pleasant dream. The term was almost over and her assignment was almost due. It was her turn to take care of Yan and he had decided to cry at two in the morning.  
  
With a small sigh she got up and walked to his crib cooing softly to her 'son.' She took her key and put it into his back. It stopped him crying and she decided to rock him for a few minute. She knew it wouldn't do anything but she had gotten into the habit of doing it.  
  
"I see you handled it." A deep masculine voice said from her door. She turned around to see Syaoran leaning against he door frame in a black t- shirt and his boxer shorts. (Watches as girls all drool)  
  
"Yeah. Second time tonight. New record." She whispered back as not to wake anyone in the house.  
  
He smiled at her and walked over to her bed sitting down. She giggled softly and walked up to him with Yen in her arms.  
  
"You want to hold him?" She offered the baby to her fiancée. She smiled at the thought. He was HER fiancé.  
  
"Yeah." He held out his hands and accepted the baby. He'd actually become attached to the doll and it was a little scary. (You do get attached. It's frustrating when you get that bond with a doll. It's hard to break cause you give the object aura. You ever had a comfort blankets? It's the same thing.)  
  
He made himself comfortable on the bed and Sakura sat next to him. She played with his unruly hair and kissed behind his ear. He gave a little grunt in pleasure and Sakura giggled.  
  
"You enjoy that." She teased. Ever since the engagement she'd become a lot bolder. Even more than she was before. Giving him these kind of pampering touches that made him melt.  
  
"Uh hu." He sighed as she got behind him and massaged his tense muscles.  
  
He'd been training a lot lately and it made him extremely tense. Sakura loved doing this for him. He melted under her ministration and would become completely slack. He would occasionally make small noises of satisfaction when she pressed her fingers against a sore spot.  
  
"Hmm. There. Yeah that's the spot." He groaned when she pressed her palms against his shoulder blades. "Remind me again where you learned this my Ying Fa."  
  
"Put Yan down and I'll tell you." She whispered in his ear. He obeyed her request and set the baby back in its crib. He then proceeded to sit back down on the bed but Sakura forced him to lie on his stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as she placed one of her pillows on his rump and proceeded to sit on it.  
  
"You're still too tense." She explained as she rubbed her palms against his back. He let out a soft purr. He rarely did that but Sakura loved it when he did.  
  
"You're so cute when I do this to you." She whispered and started to bite the back of his neck gently. That earned her some more purring and groaning.  
  
She continued to move her hands up and down his back in circles. He moaned and felt every muscle in his body go limp under her palms. It was amazing the effect she had over him. She would always give him these massages to release his tension and Kami knew it worked.  
  
Sakura giggled quietly as he fell limp on her bed. He had been extremely tense lately.  
  
"Otou-san will be coming over tomorrow. About the engagement." She whispered as she got up. He turned onto his back and watched as she walked over and locked her door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dreading it since Touya will be here too. I hope I don't get killed like I almost did three weeks ago." He chuckled and reached out for her.  
  
"First he burst into tears when he saw Yan Tao and then he tried to strangle you and drown you to death in the pool when he saw the ring." Sakura remembered. Who couldn't? Touya had to be tied up.  
  
"Yeah. Not a fun experience." He grumbled. Sakura gave him a little pout. The ones that says 'I'm-so-cute-and-irresistible-and-if-you-don't- kiss-me-in-the-next-five-seconds-I'll-cry.'  
  
Happy to comply to her silent pleas he pulled her on top of him and warmed his lips with hers. He started out slow. Tender. Just light kisses on her lips until she was comfortably straddling him.  
  
"You definitely are bolder." He teased once they pulled apart. He had his hands on the small of her back holding her close.  
  
"Well I couldn't stay dense all my life could I?" She said smugly. He chuckled a little and laid back on the bed.  
  
"You were kind of dense when we were kids." He taunted. She playfully slapped him and pouted.  
  
"Mou, You're supposed to be nice to me. I'm the mother of your child and your wife." She stopped and giggled at the look on his face. "What?"  
  
"I like the way that sounds. Mother of MY child and MY wife." He emphasized the word 'my'.  
  
"Does that please your male ego?" She cooed as if talking to a small child. He growled and flipped her onto her back with him now straddling her hips.  
  
"Very much." He said huskily and kissed her passionately.  
  
She giggled when his hands ran up her hips in a tickling motion. (I'm ticklish only around my hips and waist and I once chocked cause I stopped breathing from laughing so much.)  
  
"You really are just a big softy under all that warrior reputation you give yourself, " she said with a bright smile.  
  
"Don't tell anyone though." He whispered tenderly in her ear. He would never allow anyone else to do what she did to him.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. If they knew what you can really be I'd loose you to a swarm of women. Not that you don't get it already but at least I am there." She said in her cute tone of voice.  
  
"You never have to worry about that. I wouldn't have anyone else." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him painfully close to her.  
  
'You go girl.' Her mind cheered as the kiss progressed. She tried to push it to the back of her mind  
  
'No we're not going to go there. Not now. You can't ruin this moment.'  
  
'Who's ruining. I'm cheering.'  
  
She ignored her mind from that moment on and focused her senses on the kiss. She'd decided to let things ride out. If something happened it was because it was meant to be. Besides this was her fiancée. She could show her affection for him anyway she wanted now.  
  
'I'm taking this too far.' Syaoran said to himself as the kiss progressed and became even more passionate than usual.  
  
'No flow with it. She's not pushing you away yet. See how far we can get.'  
  
'No I don't want to push her.'  
  
'Don't be so stupid. She's responding to your every touch. If she didn't want this she'd have pushed you away.'  
  
His inner mind did have a point there. She hadn't pushed him away yet but still.  
  
"Sakura. Stop. It's… It's too much." He panted when he broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes as she trembled from the passionate kiss.  
  
"We can't." He simply said. He was denying himself and her but he couldn't. Could he?  
  
"Why?" Her voice pleaded. Something in her had broken and she didn't want to be naïve anymore. She knew exactly how to show her affection for him and he was now telling her to stop.  
  
"I can't. I want to but I don't want to force you." He said. Trying to explain his predicament.  
  
She smiled at him and drew him into another kiss. The way he treated her made her love him that much more.  
  
"You won't," She whispered.  
  
She seized his lips again and silenced him before anything else could be said. Those were the last words spoken before dawn.  
  
***  
  
Eriol woke up suddenly when he felt a serge of auras. He got out of his bed and walked over to the window. It was light outside. He checked his watch. Five thirty five. Too early for anyone to be up yet. Not even those who trained got up yet. Usually seven.  
  
'Why did that feel so strong?' He pondered in his mind. It was as if something was merging. Not only that though. Something was happening and he couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Grrr, you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed. You should know this. Where have you felt this kind of thing before?"  
  
He thought through his knowledge of auras and magic. The only thing he could come up with was a merging of two souls. Who's? Could be anyone with magic. Could it be?  
  
"No Eriol. Your little descendent would never do something like that. He's too shy. Besides Sakura doesn't even know about that stuff other than what goes on at school." He reasoned and got back into bed. "I'm thinking too hard."  
  
He stayed awake. Something very powerful was going on and it didn't feel evil. It felt familiar though.  
  
"Well it can't be Sakura and Li. They wouldn't do that kind of thing. Probably someone else. Lots of the people here have magic I shouldn't be surprised about it." He said out loud. Luckily for him none of the guardians stayed in his room.  
  
Nakuru, Kero and Suppi had been given their own room. Yelen had insisted saying that the guardians needed their own space and didn't need to be cramped up with their masters. He had been very grateful for that since Nakuru snored.  
  
'Why did I create her anyway?' He asked himself. He sighed and got comfortable on his bed. This whole lacking sleep because of his cute little descendant's son had been getting to him. Yan Tao had been crying a lot at night and tonight he'd only cried twice. He thanked the gods.  
  
'I shouldn't complain. My poor descendent and my half daughter have it worse. They have to get up and take care of the doll.' He said. 'I am impressed at how realistic this school makes this assignment.'  
  
His small frown turned into a sneaky smile. When he'd gotten to Hong Kong he'd asked Sakura about this whole assignment. It seemed very simple at the time. Now it just bordered on real.  
  
"I wonder if at the end of all this I should tell them that I had a little hand at making this assignment interesting?" He said evilly. (Everything I do I do with reason. I know it seemed a little too extreme but anything can happen when Eriol is under my command.)  
  
He'd had a talk with the teacher the day of the mock weddings. That he had nothing to do with. The teacher was a bit obsessed with making things exciting just as his dear Tomoyo.  
  
She'd told him about the rest of the assignment and of how the new computers were up. After talking to Yuki he'd convinced her and the teacher to make things more convincing so that the students would know what it was really like to be a family.  
  
Tomoyo was also in on his little plan. It was basically to torture his descendent. Sure they were friends now but he couldn't help himself. He had to be evil. Tomoyo had jumped at the idea and said something about kawaii moments of her Sakura.  
  
Yuki seemed just as excited. For herself and the rest of her class. After explaining to her that it was to torment Syaoran she'd just laughed and agreed to help. Since her father worked as a doctor it was easy to get access to certain 'things'  
  
Besides the reality they were experiencing would prepare them for their own wedding that would happen late next year. Syaoran would have never asked Sakura so soon if he hadn't had a taste of what it would be like to have the real deal.  
  
Eriol may be evil but he always had a reason behind his actions. Sakura was a powerful sorceress and Syaoran was just as good. Though he didn't hold the cards. Sakura did. She would fall victim to any force of evil that desired her and the cards. Syaoran her love and defender could keep her safe. Though to do that he'd need to have some claim on her.  
  
Being boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't enough. That kind of relationship can end if dark forces want it to, but marriage. That's different. Marriage is a bond in front of your family, your friends and most importantly, Kami. Once a marriage was sacramental it was sealed. Things like that were much harder to break and the magic becomes much stronger.  
  
Though divorces were much more common these days it was still hard to break a marriage bond. It's more painful. Harder to accept. You tend to forget your vows and your pledge to be with one another. Though in the eyes of the gods you are still bonded.  
  
Syaoran was now engaged to Sakura and it was good. They loved each other and it was time for them to settle down.  
  
'Their not even older than you.' His inner mind protested.  
  
'In the past they would have been too old.' He counted.  
  
'Well then why not ask Tomoyo?' That made Eriol blush. He could play an excellent matchmaker and create marriage situations but for his own love life. It was a little more complicated.  
  
"Maybe. Soon I'll ask her. Once I find the right time." He spoke softly. The evil smile turned into a tender one. He loved Tomoyo greatly and he wanted to ask her he was just nervous. "I guess this is what Syaoran felt. Maybe I can…"  
  
He stopped when he felt that energy merge again. It felt stronger this time. It also had a hint of something else.  
  
It was an aura. Faint yet very strong. It felt familiar but also strange. He didn't know it but at the same time he'd known it for a very long time. It was a light shade of gold. Eriol didn't know anyone who had gold aura.  
  
Sakura had pink, Syaoran had green, Tomoyo had a purplish aura and Meilin had a red aura. Yelen and her daughters didn't have gold aura. Who then?  
  
"This aura is new. Who's could it be? Maybe someone is planning to…" He stopped mid sentence when he heard a little knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. Floating in the air was Kero and Suppi.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. They both looked a little disturbed.  
  
"Well two things. Did you feel that aura?" Kero said as they went back into his room. Eriol nodded. "And Nakuru snores louder than me and Suppi put together. Can we sleep here tonight?"  
  
Eriol smiled at the guardians. "It's almost time to get up anyway. We might as well discuss the new aura. Kero why didn't you go to Sakura's room?"  
  
"I was going to but I thought against it. She has her kid to take care of tonight. Tomorrow the gaki gets it so I can sleep in there but I doubt I'd be able to sleep with him crying."  
  
"Master. Have you any ideas about what this new aura is?" Suppi asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"No. It feels familiar though. As if I've felt it before but I don't recognize it." He frowned in concentration. It was definitely close by but it didn't feel dangerous.  
  
"Maybe it's just someone passing by. I mean it don't feel like a threat. It feels kind of warm and bouncy actually." Kero said.  
  
Suppi and Eriol noticed that he was right. It felt bubbly. Like a little child's aura. Too innocent to understand the cruelty of the world. Only caring to play and learn.  
  
"Yes. You're right Keroberus. It feels like a child's aura." Suppi said. They stayed silent for a while till there was a knock on the window. Eriol got up and opened it.  
  
"Hello Yue." He greeted with a smile. Yue nodded his greeting and Eriol closed the window. "I suppose you felt it too."  
  
"Yes. It is a strong aura. Though the mistress's brother did not feel it." He said calmly. Eriol smiled knowingly.  
  
"He wouldn't. It seems to be hiding itself from certain people. It's doing it very well too. It keeps coming and going. I would have expected the whole house to have felt it and be running around but I hear nothing. Not even Sakura or Syaoran felt it. They would have come for me by now."  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to them." Kero said. He was a little worried that his mistress hadn't felt the aura. He suddenly felt a vibe from Sakura's room. She was happy. "Oh scratch that. I think she's finally getting some decent sleep. She feels content."  
  
"I agree Keroberus. The mistress seems at peace. I did not want to disturb her." Yue said calmly.  
  
"Sigh. We'll talk to them later. I think they both need their sleep as do we. Though we need to get ready for some training. Are you staying Yue?" Eriol said facing the guardian once again.  
  
"Yes." Was his only answer. Eriol sighed again. This would be a very long day.  
  
***  
  
"Mmmm." Sakura mumbled as she stretched in her bed. She reached over for Syaoran but only found a note and two roses. One white the other red in his place. She picked them up and read what he'd written.  
  
'No regrets and I will see you later. I left because Tomoyo usually comes to wake you up. Wouldn't want her to see me there. I took Yan so you can sleep a little longer.  
  
Love  
  
Xiao Lang.'  
  
She smiled at the note and then started to giggle. Grabbing a pillow she sighed contently. She was very content and had no regrets in her mind.  
  
'See was that so hard?' Her mind said coolly.  
  
'I guess not.' She replied dreamily.  
  
'Told you so.' Said the sing song voice of her mind. 'Now sleep. I'm tired.'  
  
With another giggle she laid back in her bed and drifted off into dream land. She ignored the distant tug of a new presence. Something that was very close to her now. She also ignored the soft call of the sakura cards.  
  
The book was floating in the air and was glowing a soft pink and a forest green. It was spinning around as it glowed and each card came out and surrounded their mistress. Her aura glowed and suddenly the gold the others had felt in the other room surrounded the room.  
  
It went away quickly. The cards noticed it though. They now floated happily in the air surrounding their mistress.  
  
The sun seeped through the room and the cards returned to their book. It too had changed. It was still the pink it used to be but it was bordered with forest green.  
  
Each card now had that green border and the star at the back of each card also had a full moon on it.  
  
Sakura trembled a little after the incident but continued to sleep oblivious to what had happened. She was too busy dreaming.  
  
***  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Meilin said when she saw her cousin in the training room. Even for him it was early. It wasn't even six yet.  
  
"Hi Meilin." He said. His tone was relaxed and peaceful. Yan was in his carrier on one of the benches close to his 'father.'  
  
"Are you ok? You seem a little I don't know different." She commented. He wasn't smiling but there was definitely something different about him.  
  
"Nope. Just feel relaxed that's all." He said as he practiced his sword.  
  
"I see that. Are you sure you're okay?" She said eyeing him. He wasn't acting normal.  
  
"I'm fine Meilin. Do you want to practice?" He said offering an extra sword. She nodded and took the sword form him and went into fighting stance.  
  
As they began to fight Eriol, Kero, Suppi, Yue and Tomoyo came in to train or watch. Yue stood to the side and watched Syaoran and Meilin duel. Not aware of the strange feeling inside of him. He felt something.  
  
"You ok Yue?" Tomoyo asked turning her attention away from the fight. He nodded but kept fidgeting.  
  
Something was happening. It was a very slow thing though. Kero was feeling it too. It was something that was gradually happening. A strange sensation that they hadn't felt before. Not even when Clow Reed was their master.  
  
"Kero, Yue?" Tomoyo asked both of them now. Thy looked a little, uneasy. "Are you sure your both alright. You've been acting this was since we met up this morning."  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. I feel a little strange. It's not painful or anything it just feels different." Kero said. Syaoran and Meilin had stopped fighting and everyone was now looking at the two guardians.  
  
Suddenly Yue's charm started to change. It was a very faint signal but everyone noticed it. It went back to its original color but for a moment everyone saw a flash of green.  
  
"Well that was weird." Meilin said when everyone got over the shock. Kero changed into his true form and the same thing happened. It was so faint that the reaction lasted less than two seconds but it was enough to startle everyone.  
  
"Oh Kami. I'm going to die aren't I?" Kero wailed when he changed back. He was hysterical.  
  
"Keroberus calm yourself. We will not die." Yue said patiently.  
  
"Oh come on. What's happening to us then? It has to be that. It can't be anything else." He started to cry. Yue just sighed suddenly bored.  
  
Yan began to cry and Syaoran picked him up and put his key in his back and kept him in his arms with a little bit of awe in him.  
  
Everyone noticed this and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Getting a little attached aren't we my cute little descendent." Eriol teased. Blushing he placed the doll back in its carrier.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"How kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura was also getting attached to the doll and confined in her about giving it back.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I think we have something else to worry about other than Xiao Lang's new attachment to his son." Eriol said. Syaoran glared.  
  
"Oh right Yue and Kero."  
  
"Yes Yue and Kero. We're dying. You don't care do you?" Kero exclaimed. Everyone sweatdroped at the little guardian.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Sakura. Maybe it's just something different." Meilin offered. Syaoran stiffened slightly.  
  
"No. She's still asleep." He said quietly. When he'd left her room she was definitely asleep.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kero said. Suppi floated next the guardian beast of the seal with his eyebrow raised. Clow's descendent was acting a little strange.  
  
"I went to get Yan. She was asleep." He muttered quickly. The excuse worked and everyone let it drop.  
  
"Well ok then lets see if we can figure this out on our own." Tomoyo said and they all sat down to think.  
  
An hour later Sakura walked in looking as cheerful as ever. Everyone except Syaoran was surprised at her mood change. She'd been a little down the last few days about the assignment being almost over.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo said walking up to her friend. She touched her forehead. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You look well cheerier than usual." Meilin said. It was true. Her smile was so bright that it shone through the room.  
  
"No cheerier than usual." She said. She smiled sweetly at Syaoran. He returned it knowingly and then remembered the situation.  
  
"Sakura have you sensed anything different?" Eriol asked. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"No, why?" She asked. Before anyone could answer Yue's charm glowed a dark forest green and then pink. It then changed to a mix of the two colors then back to the color he usually had. "Ok that was really weird."  
  
No one spoke for a moment after that. Eriol's mind was working through a solution.  
  
'Yue's and Kero's charms are changing colors. Sakura seems a lot more genki than usual. Syaoran is acting 'strange' What's going on?'  
  
Suddenly his head snapped up. He looked at Kero. Then at Yue. Then at Sakura and lastly at Syaoran. The puzzle started to solve itself in his mind. The merge of auras he'd felt earlier. The color changes. Sakura was pink. Syaoran was…  
  
'Oh my.' He whispered in his head. 'So I'm guessing my cute little descendent isn't so shy and Sakura isn't so dense.'  
  
"Eriol are you ok?" Tomoyo was freaking out. Everyone was acting strange today.  
  
"Fine Love. I think I've solved the problem. Yue, Kero. Don't worry. You're not dying." He assured. Kero let out a sigh of relief and Sakura walked up to him and gave him a hug to calm him some more.  
  
"See Kero. Nothing to worry about. It's just something else. Isn't it Eriol?" She said looking up at the sorcerer.  
  
He looked at her then lowered his head and snickered. Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad and that just made him laugh harder.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo was really anxious now. She'd never heard him laugh this way.  
  
"Master?" Suppi asked floating over to his master who was laughing so hard that he was turning a light shade of blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
"That's it he's lost it." Meilin said. No one else had figured it out. Those without magic couldn't possibly put the aura and the strange behaviors together. The guardians didn't know any better. He on the other hand had the upper hand on both cases.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" Syaoran asked a little annoyed. Eriol couldn't stop laughing and had to sit down to calm himself.  
  
Eriol gave him a look that said. 'I-know–what-you-did.' It took Syaoran a minute to understand the look but once he did he turned a bright red.  
  
"Xiao Lang are you ok?" Sakura asked placing her hand on his forehead. This of course made him blush even harder like he did back in elementary school.  
  
"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. His face was a bright tomato and Eriol snickered again.  
  
"He's fine Sakura and so is everything else. It just seems that you and Syaoran are now both masters of the cards." He said without giving away the little secret.  
  
"HOW?" Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura and Kero yelled. Yue looked at the reincarnation of his former master curiously. Syaoran blushed even harder and Suppi just looked bored.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Auras merging. Wouldn't know how. Maybe the relationship reached a new level and it caused them to fuse. Could be anything really." He said.  
  
Sakura stayed silent for a minute and then gave a loud 'Hoe' when she realized what he meant. He knew.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo and Meilin asked. She nodded dumbly and Eriol gave her 'I won't say a word' kind of look and she relaxed.  
  
'He knows.'  
  
'So? He won't say anything. No one else knows. Besides it was worth it.' Her mind said proudly.  
  
'SHUT UP.'  
  
'Again with the shutting up.'  
  
Sitting down she pondered what she could say. Everyone had calmed down about the whole card deal and they were now discussing what they were going to tell the elders and Yelen.  
  
"Sakura. Are you ok?" Syaoran whispered from beside her. She nodded and her eyes brightened at the look of concern he gave her. She needed to talk to him. His note said no regrets but she needed to be sure.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm hungry. Come with me to get some food?" He smiled a little and nodded. They got up and taking Yan they left the room. The others were about to follow when Eriol stopped them.  
  
"Maybe we should train a little before we eat." He suggested diplomatically. The others reluctantly agreed and let the two card captors go.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura are you really ok? I mean you looked a little tired." He said with a blush.  
  
"I'm a little sore but I'm good." She said just as softly. He entwined their fingers as they walked through the garden where he had proposed.  
  
"Xiao Lang."  
  
"Sakura." They both said at the same time. Sakura smiled and stopped waling.  
  
"You first." She said. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you regret it?" He asked her sincerely.  
  
"No. I don't. I loved all of it even when it hurt and I will never regret it." She said firmly. "What about you?"  
  
"Never. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I felt free with you." He said calmly. She hugged him and inhaled his intoxicating scent.  
  
"Eriol knows." She mumbled. He chuckled and held her just as tightly.  
  
"Yeah. It's ok though. If he knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut." They continued to walk and came to the fountain.  
  
"So when you and I, you know. We changed the cards." Sakura said shyly. Her boldness which had driven her earlier was temporally our of service.  
  
"Um. Yeah." He found that he was just as shy. It had been new. Something intimate and he'd shared it with the only woman he could ever be in love with.  
  
"I had a quick glance at them this morning but I was so preoccupied that it didn't pass through my mind that they were any different. Pretty careless of me wasn't it?"  
  
"A little but I wasn't any better. I should have felt something. I didn't though all I could think about was you. It's all I wanted to think about."  
  
"You were right. I don't deserve to be a card captor." Her tone was saddened. She'd been so preoccupied she'd missed something so important. Syaoran was shocked by her words and stopped her from working and held her shoulders.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again. Back then I was the fool who didn't know any better. I was the baka, not you. If you ever say that you were worthless at card capting then I'll be forced to chain you up and drill it through your head that you are an angel sent from heaven."  
  
Her frown became a small smile that was accompanied by grateful tears. He meant each word he said. He'd hurt her back then when they were kids but he'd changed so much since then.  
  
"Wo Ai No little wolf." She said in Chinese.  
  
"Wo Ai No my cherry blossom." They leaned in for a kiss when Yan began to cry. With a giggle Sakura placed her key into his back and ceased his crying.  
  
"I'm going to miss him when we have to give him back." Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled and hugged her and his 'son'.  
  
"Believe it or not I will too. Kind of got attached." He said with an impish grin. She returned it with one of her own.  
  
"When we have our own. It will be even better." She whispered and she kissed him feverishly. He returned it eagerly and they stayed that way until their friends came to find them because Sakura's dad was here with Touya to talk about the engagement.  
  
"Time to face the music." He muttered. She giggled and stayed close to him.  
  
"Don't worry. Onii-chan won't try anything." She assured.  
  
"Pray he doesn't find out about you know what or he WILL not only kill me hell torture me very slowly."  
  
"Pessimist."  
  
"I have reason to be."  
  
"He won't do anything." She reassured as they walked in for breakfast. Everyone was waiting for them. Including a smiling Fujitaka and a fuming Touya who looked about ready to assassinate the Chinese warrior.  
  
"You were saying?" Syaoran whispered when they saw Touya.  
  
"Well, he might try something." She said sweatdroping and taking her place at the table.  
  
"Well I believe we have some business to take care of." Yelen said as they began to eat. Touya looked even madder.  
  
'This is going to be a LONG day.' Syaoran thought.  
  
***  
  
Phew. Finished. One more chapter to go. Actually I might… no I'll leave it for a sequel. If I make a sequel. Let me know if you want one cause that way I can arrange the way I write.  
  
See so far it's not an R. It's still pg-13 with a bit of evilness to it. I can't write anything extremely provocative. That's just out of my league at the moment.  
  
Anyway. Review please.  
  
Ja minna.  
  
Kang 


	8. I need to tell you

Sniff. This is our last chapter. Brightens up, but don't worry. I'll make a sequel. Have you all figured out the aura? It plays a very important part in the story.  
  
How are our card captors coping? I mean they've gotten attached to their child and well… I'll let you find out.  
  
Disclaimer. If I owned card captor Sakura I wouldn't be writing fanfics.  
  
***  
  
The leaved blew by the cars as the morning sun shone down. Two teenagers sat in the black car with solemn expressions.  
  
"How do you think we'll do today?" Sakura asked Syaoran. It was the last day of the assignment since it was the last day of term. They'd have to give Yan Tao back and neither was very happy about it. They'd become fond of the crying doll. Especially Sakura.  
  
"I think we'll do alright. I mean we learned a lot from this. I'll miss the little guy but it's an assignment." He reminded her and himself. She sighed and nodded as they got to the school gates.  
  
"I know it's an assignment and everything but it felt so real to me. It was as if our lives were on one of Tomoyo's video tapes and it was being fast forwarded." She explained as they walked up the steps to their homeroom.  
  
"I know what you mean." He said with his hands in his pockets. "It felt as if we were really married and we really did have a son." He said quietly.  
  
"We'll have that for real though. I understand that. I mean we're engaged. We're going to get married and we've already sort of committed our love for each other." Sakura said with a blush.  
  
They still found it hard to talk about the 'thing'. Not that it was the only time the 'thing' happened but they were new at this.  
  
"Yeah. That." He said with a blush that could outmatch her own. He was still very shy about what their relationship was becoming and his mother was suspecting something because he'd raise an eye brow at them every time they'd even cuddle.  
  
'She knows.' His mind said quietly. 'I hope she doesn't give us a lecture.'  
  
'It's your fault. If you hadn't pushed me into it we wouldn't have to worry.'  
  
'Hey it was worth it.'  
  
His blush intensified when they reached the homeroom. It took a while to get roll call and announcements done but the bell finally run and all the students filed out for first period.  
  
The two card captors entered their first class and everyone had their folders and babies. The teacher had made sure that EVERY couple got at least one child.  
  
Some groups had two. Miki had been one of these. She'd ended up with twin girls and was crying because she had to give them back.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Ah Kum said. She held her little daughter in her arms. "Hey Li."  
  
"Hey." They both said together. It seemed that all the girls were upset about having to give back their babies.  
  
"How you coping with letting go?" Lien asked. Sakura gave a weak smile and sat on her seat with Yan in her arms.  
  
"I'll live." She said. She felt strange though. It wasn't normal to her though. Sure she was a little upset but she just felt depressed.  
  
Li and Sakura's heads snapped up when they felt a bubbly aura come and go. Eriol had told them about it and once they'd gotten themselves out of their private heaven they'd started to feel it too.  
  
It felt close to them. Especially Sakura. Always around her but it only came in small flashes. Like it was controlling itself by accident. It felt so warm and happy that Sakura couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You felt it again?" He asked his fiancée. She nodded and her smile grew wider. Every time she felt it, she felt joy. Contentment.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what it is but it feels so happy." She said with a sigh. He chuckled at her and was going to say something else when the teacher walked in the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said. It was a Friday so it was home economics first period.  
  
"Morning sensei." They all said. The teacher smiled and began the lesson.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed this assignment. Today I want you all to come to the front and tell us what you learned. How you did and I'll grade you for your oral report." She said.  
  
The class groaned. They hated having to give oral reports. Teachers made them do at least three minutes of it. (If you've ever stood in front of your class and had to give a three minute report you'll realize how long three minutes can really be. Seconds seem like hours. Believe me.)  
  
The students all slumped in their seats as their teacher took out the family names so that they could hand up their folders and their children.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Li Yan Tao." Sakura whispered to the little baby she had been calling her son for most of the term. Syaoran smiled at her innocence and gave her a quick hug to comfort her. They kept this up as a knock on the door startled everyone.  
  
"Oh come in." The teacher said with a glint in her eyes. "Everyone I will call out your names and you can come to the front. After you do your report I want you to place your folders on this pile and your dolls in one of the boxes provided."  
  
Everyone looked towards the door and saw Eriol and Tomoyo come in with her camera. Everyone grimaced. They should have known that the teacher would have asked them to join the class for this.  
  
"Eriol you bastard. I'll kill you." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura nudged him with her elbow but couldn't stop a giggle. Tomoyo winked at her and sat down at the back of the room with her camera on the front.  
  
"Right lets get started." She called out the first couple. Sakura sighed and leaned against Syaoran's chest. She felt tired today, but not sick.  
  
"You ok?" Syaoran asked her. She nodded and gave him a smile. He returned it. She must have been upset to have to give back the baby. "It's ok."  
  
"Yeah I know." She didn't want to worry him so she didn't tell him that it wasn't giving up Yan that had her this way. It was something else and she didn't know what.  
  
"Li family." The teacher called. So engrossed in her thoughts Sakura had missed half the presentations. She got up quickly and followed by her fiancée she made it to the front of the class.  
  
"Well, first off I think I want to say that I really liked this assignment. It was different than what we usually do." She started. She held Yan in her hands. Some of the girls had actually started to cry when they'd handed their assignments in.  
  
(Before anyone goes, but their only dolls. Remember that you feed your things your energy. They become part of you. You know how you go that's my chair. Even if it's in the living room and everyone can sit on it. It's just that the more time you spend with something the more attached you become. That's why some people can't sleep over other peoples houses because it's not THEIR bed.)  
  
"We learned a lot about family life and about communicating." Syaoran continued. "It was actually kind of frustrating at times because we couldn't always agree on things."  
  
Everyone laughed at this. They'd had a few disagreements and being stubborn as they were they'd quarreled about it in class. Acting like they'd been married for years.  
  
"I enjoyed the breathing classes. The ladies were really nice there and they taught me about having children and how to be a good mom." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed at that and the boys all groaned. At some point of another they'd gone and had to suffer the embarrassment.  
  
They kept talking about how they'd learned to work with each other on a deeper level and how the baby kept crying at night and it kept everyone awake.  
  
Everyone had burst at that moment. It seemed that Yan was the one who cried most of the night and was calm during the day. Everyone else either had their kids crying one time at night and the rest in the day or the other way around.  
  
"I'm going to be honest and say that I will miss having him cry at night." She finished when their report was done. Everyone clapped and Eriol couldn't help but be a nuisance.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. You'll have your own soon enough." He said. She blushed and everyone giggled. They put their folders in the pile. She then proceeded to place Yan in the box with a pout that made the whole class go awe. She sniffed and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her for comfort. That really got everyone's sense of teasing.  
  
As a tease Eriol started to sing the wedding song. It was now common knowledge that the two were engaged. Everyone joined in and both Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously. A loud kawaii was heard from the back of the room.  
  
Syaoran sent Eriol a death glare that would frighten the demons themselves but Eriol just smiled his usual smile and watched the rest of the presentations.  
  
***  
  
"Eriol you are horrible." Sakura said at lunch. Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten visitors passes for the day and everyone was outside for lunch.  
  
"Why thank you Sakura." He said with a smile. Syaoran muttered something under his breath but everyone continued to feel relaxed.  
  
"I miss Yan." Tomoyo said suddenly. She was looking through her video camera at one of the days Sakura was taking care of him.  
  
That triggered Sakura to start crying. For no real reason either. The tears just started to fall down her ivory skin and she sniffed a few times.  
  
"Sakura. Are you ok?" Syaoran asked taking her into his arms. She tried to answer but the urges to cry were too strong and she burst into tears in his arms. He held her close and murmured to her soothingly.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped crying and grabbed her lunch. She took off the lid and picked up her chopsticks. She looked up at everyone and gave them a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." She said. The drying tears were the only evidence of the ordeal of only a few minutes ago. She now had her normal facial expression on and continued to eat as if nothing had happened.  
  
Everyone stared at her for a moment in total shock. She had just snapped from one emotion to another. It was very strange.  
  
"Sakura I need to go to the bathroom. I don't remember where it is. Could you show me?" Tomoyo asked getting up from the picnic blanket.  
  
"Sure. We can get something from the vending machine after. I still feel kind of hungry." That made everyone's jaw drop. Sakura still hungry. Not possible. Not after the lunch she had just eaten. She was suddenly pulling a Kero or a Yukito.  
  
The girls walked off leaving two very stunned males. Syaoran was very concerned. He'd never seen Sakura act that way. Come to think of it she had been acting strangely for the last few days. She either looked full of energy or drained. She was getting up in the middle of the night and he'd wake up to find her in the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
"You look troubled my cute little descendent." Eriol said. He was concerned too. Something was happening to the mistress of the cards. That was never good news.  
  
"Don't call me that and yeah. Sakura's acting strangely and it's worrying me." He said as the fading figure of the woman in question entered his vision.  
  
"I see. She has been acting strangely lately. Though that's not my greatest concern right now." He paused. "Have you felt that aura again?"  
  
"Yeah. We felt it today during class." Syaoran said taking a sip of his drink. "It felt happy then it felt sad the second time I felt it. I don't think Sakura felt it that time though."  
  
"It comes and goes and that's what I don't understand. If feels like it's hiding itself but it doesn't do it intentionally. It does it by accident so it jumps. It gets stronger though."  
  
"Yeah. Though it really doesn't feel bad. If feels soothing. Like when I was a kid." It felt so pure and innocent. Just like Sakura. Though it had a hit of eagerness to challenge it's surrounding.  
  
"Yes I agree. It gives off a playful energy. Very soothing if you ask me but who's is it. I can't think of anyone." He said with a sigh. Child's aura it had to be but who. Why all the time and why here now. He'd just got a faint grasp of it.  
  
'Wait a minute. Child's aura? Where did that come from?' His mind said suddenly.  
  
'Child's aura. It feels like a child but where?'  
  
"Wait a minute. Could it be?" Eriol said in a whisper. Syaoran was too distracted to hear him.  
  
'No it can't be.'  
  
***  
  
"Sakura are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo said when they reached the bathroom. Luckily it was empty.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Cool down Sakura. Something is definitely wrong and I think I know what it is but first of all I need to ask you something." She said looking at her friend straight in the eyes. She'd been having this feeling ever since Sakura's change of moods and her strange behavior.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked trying to hold back her anger.  
  
"Did you do something with Syaoran?" She got straight to the point Sakura blushed a bright red and forgot all about being angry. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"How…"  
  
"Long have I known? Probably the first time you acted strangely. You seemed so different that morning. Besides I put two and two together. Yue and Kero's change of charms. Your behavior. Syaoran blushing every time you got close to him. It's obvious if you look at the signs."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered. Her friend giggled and hugged her friend.  
  
"You didn't have to. I know it's an embarrassing kind of thing. Now down to business. Do you have anymore classes today?"  
  
"No. Just free periods. Syaoran has classes though."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere." She said cryptically.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Tomoyo leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"HOE. Why?" Sakura said panicking. "I don't need to go there."  
  
"Yes you do. If you don't mind I'd like to take someone else with us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see now come on. Lets go back your things I'll ask the person and we can go." Tomoyo ordered and Sakura reluctantly agreed.  
  
'How did I get into this?'  
  
They walked out of the bathroom and Sakura took out her things from her locker. It took them a few more minutes because she needed to empty it out. Luckily she didn't have too many things so it wasn't heavy.  
  
"Go to the office and ask for a slip to leave early and I'll go get who I'm going to get." Tomoyo instructed walking off towards the track field where she was sure she'd find who she was looking for.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
"Why do I have to go there? Haven't I been there enough times? Maybe we can get some pineapple on the way. Or a beef sandwich."  
  
She walked to the office and asked for a slip to be signed so she could leave early. The secretary gave her one and wished her a good vacation.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh and congratulations on your engagement Miss Kinomoto. You have a fine boy in Li Xiao Lang."  
  
"Um thank you." Sakura said nervously. 'How does everyone know about that?'  
  
'Duh. He is going to be leader of the LI clan in less than a month. Don't YOU think everyone would know what happens in the family you are going to be part of in less than a year?' Her mind said.  
  
'Don't start.' She warned herself.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
"Sakura lets go." Tomoyo called out from the hall.  
  
"I have to tell Xiao Lang I'm going." She called back. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"I already told him. Come on our ride is waiting for us outside." She said a little impatiently.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
***  
  
Touya sat on the couch of one of the rooms in the Li mansion waiting to take his little sister home. She'd been here most of the term and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Today was the last day of term, that meant last day of that stupid assignment. She didn't have to be here anymore and he could take his kaijuu home and away from the clutches of that gaki.  
  
"Would you like some more tea?" One of the attendants asked him. He shook his head and declined the offer.  
  
"You look a little stressed." Yukito said from the other side of the room. He was being served a nice cup of tea with some cake. Her sat on one of the plush pillows also eating cake.  
  
"Yeah lighten up. I for one like it here." Kero said.  
  
"Then you can stay. I'm taking Sakura home." Touya said icily.  
  
"You can't force her to go you know. Your dad went on another dig. You're busy with work. Yukito hangs out with you. In the end she'll be alone at home."  
  
"I don't care. As long as she's away from that gaki." Touya growled.  
  
"What you got against him. He's not THAT bad." Kero said. "I mean he's got his good points. Don't tell him I said that though."  
  
"He's too close to my sister. He doesn't deserve her and I'll be damned if I let him get his hands on her."  
  
"Touya she loves him. He loves her why can't you let them be?" Yukito asked the angered older brother.  
  
"Because if she marries him he'll take her from me." He cried out.  
  
"Oh please. That's not true and you know it. You all basically live here. When your dad came back from his last few digs he stayed here. He's not young anymore and Yelen enjoys the company. A lot of the people do. You aren't always here. The kid protects her."  
  
"Shut up." He yelled.  
  
"Accept it Touya. She ain't leaving him and you can't change the fact that she'll marry him. She'll do it with or without your consent because she's got her father's approval. She doesn't need yours. Though I think she'd prefer it." Kero said sternly.  
  
"Shut up stuffed animal."  
  
Kero changed into Keroberus and leapt on Touya He held his weight down on the stubborn man and made him listen.  
  
"You think it was easy to accept at first? I hated the kid. I hated the way he treated Sakura just as much as you do but he changed. He protected her. Cared for her. He understood her in a way you may never. He's not a bad kid. He does good and if you tried to talk to him you'd see how worthy he is of her."  
  
Touya stayed silent. His frown didn't' move but he didn't want to get eaten by the guardian.  
  
"He'll hurt her." He muttered.  
  
"No he won't. He hurt her once and Kami knows he regrets it every day of his life. He's never completely forgiven himself for the way he treated her to begin with. Besides do you want your sister to be miserable for the rest of her life?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well you will be making her miserable if you take her away from him. Forbid her to see him? That will never work. She'll find a way to be with him. She did it once." Kero stepped back. "She could have lost her most treasured emotions if he hadn't taken her place. Doesn't that prove anything to you?"  
  
Again Touya stayed quiet. Yukito helped him up and gave a grateful glance to Kero. Maybe he could get through to him.  
  
"I'm not asking you to like him. I'm just asking you to give him a chance for her sake."  
  
"He's right Touya. You can't stop her from loving him. How would you feel if you were taken from the one you loved?" He emphasized his example with a squeeze of his hand. Touya sighed after along time.  
  
"Fine but if he ever hurts her I'll kill him."  
  
"Hey I'll be right beside you if he does." Kero said. "Oh by the way. Don't tell anyone I stood up for him. I'd never live it down."  
  
"Don't worry Kero. I'll make sure he doesn't." Yukito said with a smile. It was a start.  
  
***  
  
"Hoe. What's taking so long? I don't know how you talked me into this. Sakura said. Yuki had been the one Tomoyo had invited to come along. They all sat waiting.  
  
"Because you felt it was necessary. Look would you mind if it was true?" Yuki said. They'd been waiting there half an hour.  
  
"Well. Yes and no. I wasn't expecting this but it doesn't bother me. I'm just worried. What will he say? What will Touya say?" She started to panic. "Oh Kami. Touya will have him murdered."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. It will all be other either way. We'll find out soon enough" Tomoyo said when she saw someone walking down the hall with a folder marked Kinomoto.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" The lady with the folder said. "This will either be very good new or bad news. Depending on how you want to take it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Yuki was sitting on one side of her and Tomoyo on the other. They both held her hand.  
  
"May I call you Sakura?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Sakura, you are going to have a baby."  
  
Sakura didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted to scream and yell and the other half of her wanted to leap for joy and praise the gods.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her stunned friend. Even she was shocked. She had been expecting that but still to actually hear it.  
  
Yuki looked at Sakura then at the doctor. She was now worried because Sakura kept changing from a bright red to a pale white.  
  
"I-I am going to be a mother?" Sakura asked slowly as she got up. The doctor nodded and Sakura gave a small smile then proceeded to faint.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled as she went to her friends side. Yuki raced over with the doctor and she checked her.  
  
"Don't worry it's only shock. I would put her in one of the rooms till she recovers. I don't know if she took it well."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Yuki said and helped Tomoyo take Sakura into one of the rooms.  
  
"I can't believe it. I was suspicious but I never thought. Oh my Sakura is going to have the cutest baby."  
  
"Yeah. Sakura of all people. Well at least she won't start showing before school ends for good. I can't believe it though. Lucky she's getting married."  
  
"Yeah. She was right about Touya though. He'll try to murder Xiao Lang." Yuki giggled a little.  
  
"I should hope not. I've seen Sakura mad at him before and well now with her mood changing so rapidly it will be worse on him."  
  
"Yeah. Oh look she's coming around."  
  
"Hmm. What happened?" Sakura asked as she sat up on the examining bed.  
  
"Remember Sakura were in the maternal clinic in the hospital." Tomoyo reminded her.  
  
"Hoe. I'm dead. Touya will kill me. Otou-san will be ashamed of me. Xiao Lang will hate me and the elders will be mad at me" she panicked. Tomoyo hugged her friend and calmed her down.  
  
"You're not dead. Touya won't kill you. Your father could never be ashamed of you. Xiao Lang will definitely not hate you. And the elders won't either. Remember they want you to have a child."  
  
"But they'll know. That I and he. They'll know we didn't wait. That it was my fault. He wanted to stop. I didn't let him. Oh Kami."  
  
"Sakura. It takes two to make a baby. He wouldn't have if he didn't want. Besides it doesn't matter. It's done. You'll get married anyway and you'll have your baby. Be happy. Or…don't you want it?" Yuki asked. Everything went silent for a moment and Tomoyo studied the card mistress for a moment.  
  
"Of course I want it. I could never dream of not wanting a child that was mine and Xiao Lang's. I'm just so frightened of what everyone will think." She said with tears falling down her face.  
  
The two girls embraced her and comforted her as she wept.  
  
"It's ok Sakura. It will all be ok. We're here for you and we won't let anyone hurt you or take your baby away from you."  
  
"Hey I got a great idea. You go wash your face and we'll go out and get some banana splits with extra topping and then we'll call Li and tell him to meet you at the beach where you can tell him the good news." Tomoyo said. Sakura brightened at the prospect.  
  
"Ok." She said a little more enthusiastically and the three girls left the hospital to get some food.  
  
After a few minutes of driving around they found their favorite place. Taking their normal spot they ordered a lot of junk food to celebrate.  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm so happy about this but at the same time I'm not because people are going to be mad."  
  
"Sakura don't worry about it. If you're happy then that's all that matters. Screw everyone else. They'll just be missing out of a great experience." Tomoyo reassured.  
  
"Yeah. I see this kind of thing all the time. Women get worried about their families but it's not worth it. You're not only hurting yourself your hurting someone very special." Yuki said. Sakura thought about it and instinctively placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
'Someone very special. Yeah you are very special to me baby. Wait a minute. That aura feeling again. It's, oh Kami. It's the baby. I should have known.' She scolded herself when she felt the gold aura vibrate without trying to hide.  
  
Now that she knew about her pregnancy Sakura could feel the connection she and her child had. The baby had no reason to hide itself from its mother or anyone else. The moment anyone with magic felt that aura they'd know it was her child  
  
"Having a moment?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura broke into a big grin and kept eating.  
  
"Wow girl leave that for later. Remember what happened for the assignment." Yuki said giggling the atmosphere was much lighter now that Sakura felt her child. She didn't need to worry about anything. Right now all that mattered was her baby.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm hungry. I've been that way for ages now." Sakura said. "I've been craving pineapple too. Could someone go order it for me?"  
  
"Sure Sakura. I'll call Eriol and tell him to get Li to go to the beach." Tomoyo said and got up.  
  
"Hey have you been throwing up in the morning yet?" Yuki asked quietly. The store was pretty empty since most of the students were still at school  
  
"No not yet. I felt like throwing up but I haven't. Is that not normal? Should I be throwing up?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no. It's ok. Not all women get that morning sickness right away. Like some women have it through their whole pregnancy some don't get it at all."  
  
"Oh ok. Well I've been craving food that's for sure." They both laughed.  
  
"It's amazing. No one really noticed anything. Now that I think about it your moods were changing you ate more than any of us. It was right under our noses and we didn't even realize till now."  
  
"Yeah. I'm the one with the condition and you'd think I'd be the first to notice."  
  
"Ok it's all set and I have a feeling Eriol kind of knows. He asked me where we went I didn't tell him but I clued him in and he said something about. His descendent line is about to grow."  
  
"Oh yeah he knows." Sakura said. Yuki looked confused.  
  
"Why does Eriol always say that?" The other two girls looked nervous  
  
"Well see, Eriol is kind of related to Li. His ancestor was exactly like him. He likes to you know. Say that he is the ancestor and tease Li about it." Tomoyo said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh I get it. Inside joke." They nodded violently and finished up their food.  
  
"Sakura I think you've become Yukito." Tomoyo laughed when they left. She made a pout as they made it to the car.  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo that's not nice. You shouldn't say that to me anyway. I have someone else to take care of now."  
  
"I was only kidding. Come on Li's probably waiting for you at the beach."  
  
"Hoe. I hope he'll be happy about this."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran waited on the beach for Sakura. Eriol said something about an important discussion but nothing else. He was worried.  
  
'What's wrong with her?'  
  
The ocean air soothed his nerves when he felt two very distinct aura's approaching him. He recognized one. It was the aura that drove him crazy every time he felt it.  
  
"Sakura." He gasped out when he felt her energy reach out for his. He willingly let himself be dragged by her aura until she was in his arms.  
  
The other aura was the gold aura. The one that kept coming and going only now it was there permanently. Though there was no one else around.  
  
"Hi." She whispered. He looked down at her with concern and wonder in his eyes. Her own eyes were sparkling with joy and a hint of dread  
  
"What's the matter my Ying Fa?" He said lovingly. She gave him a small smile and held him closer.  
  
"I hope you won't hate me." She whispered. He was shocked. Him hate her? Impossible.  
  
"Never. No matter what." He swore.  
  
"Syaoran. I've got to tell you this and I think there is no other way than to tell you the truth."  
  
"What is it?" He was concerned now. Really concerned.  
  
She took a long deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes. She was going to tell him this up front without holding back.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
He stared at her for a moment without saying a word. He opened his mouth and then closed it again just as quickly. He didn't know how to respond. His face as a mix of shock and awe and he couldn't explain what he suddenly felt.  
  
She took it the wrong way and moved away from him. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
'He does hate me. He's angry with me. He doesn't want our baby.'  
  
"If you don't want it it's ok. I'll take care of it on my own." She called out. Her sobs made Syaoran's heart break. How could she think that? How could she think he didn't want their baby?  
  
He stood there stunned for a moment. Sakura pregnant. She was going to have his baby. She thought he hated her for it and that he didn't want their child. A thought suddenly hit him. The AURA! He closed his eyes and focused it. Of course he'd felt it around her. It was inside of her. HIS child. His bouncy, bubbly child.  
  
Without thinking he raced up to her and picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. This of course shocked Sakura but when she saw the smile on his face she relaxed and clutched onto him with giggles.  
  
"You're not mad?" She finally asked when he stopped twirling her. Probably because she'd gone a bit green in the face.  
  
"Of course not. How could I be mad about this? It's part of me. Part of you. The woman I love. You mean it though. Our baby?" He said placing her on her feet and started feeling her stomach.  
  
"Our baby." She said placing her hand over his. He was awed at the intensity of the feeling. "Our little one was hiding from us." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Very well. Oh Kami I can't believe it." He said smiling. The aura was so strong. The baby was strong and healthy. It was glowing now that it didn't need to hide anymore.  
  
He gently set her down on the sand and sat next to her running his hand over her stomach. He should be worried. Touya, his family, her father and everyone else would judge them but right then he didn't care. It was HIS baby. His responsibility and if they didn't like it then hell with them.  
  
"You'll spoil it." She said when he kissed her gently over her stomach.  
  
"So. I'm allowed to spoil my little one and the mother of my little one." He protested as he gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
So engrossed in their own little world they didn't heard the kawaii and the cheering their friends gave in the background. Eriol, Tomoyo, Yuki, and Meilin were watching from the rocks. Meilin had gone with Eriol and Syaoran and Tomoyo had filled her in.  
  
"I don't think the elders will be too happy about it happening now but they won't punish them either. They wanted Xiao Lang to have a family then so be it. They got their wish." She said defending her cousin.  
  
"Don't worry Meilin. With us on their side they won't have to worry about the elders. I would be worried about her brother though." Eriol said.  
  
"That's going to be harder to handle. Touya won't want to listen. He'll be wild with rage. He'll kill him." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Not to worry love. I'll take care of Touya. When our two love birds down there finish their little celebration we'll all go to the house and announce the news. Together."  
  
"I wish I could go with you but my dad wants me home. So I better get going. I'm glad that they're happy about this." Yuki said and hugged the girls.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Yuki." Everyone said as she went off to get her car.  
  
"I still can't believe no one figured it out." Meilin said when Yuki had gone.  
  
"True but the aura the child gave out was hidden. Maybe it felt that it's parents needed to figure it out before it could show itself. Or maybe it was just playing." Eriol said as he watched the gentle play the card captors were in. Syaoran would hold Sakura tightly and talk down to her stomach.  
  
"He sure is happy." Tomoyo said from behind her camera.  
  
"I believe so. He loves Sakura deeply and now she carries his child. He's happy because I think finally he can say that he's truly made amends for the wrong he did her."  
  
"He still uptight about that?" Meilin said. She and Sakura had made up a long time ago.  
  
"Yes. She forgave him but he couldn't. This child is the finally bond they need in their relationship."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"A baby is part of two people. When that baby is made from love it is strong. This child is very strong. If you could feel it you'd know. This baby is part of both of them and it's sort of a final joining. A final merge."  
  
"Kawaii." Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I could have that."  
  
"You will. Meilin?" Eriol said. She smiled and took the camera off Tomoyo. She was about to take it back when she saw Eriol get on his knee. She gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo. You wouldn't believe how long I've been fighting with myself about this but I've finally decided to tell you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would be honored if you'd be my wife."  
  
Tomoyo was in shock. She'd just been proposed to. On a beautiful beach with the sun just setting with the man she loved.  
  
"HAI!" She cried out and hugged Eriol so tightly that they fell to the ground. He was holding her tightly and laughing with joy. He didn't have that smirk he always had. It was the smile he held for her. Full of his love and devotion.  
  
Meilin watched from the camera and giggled. She focused the camera on the couple in front of her and then on the couple on the beach who had heard the outcry and were now walking towards them.  
  
Things wouldn't be easy. The elders would be upset. Touya would be enraged. Their families had to be able to accept all of this. It would definitely be hard for them.  
  
"It's going to be a long night let me tell you that." She said as Syaoran carried Sakura up to meet their friends.  
  
***  
  
Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Yes there will be a sequel that will go into depths about what happens after. I will take suggestions so if you e-mail me I'll take some ideas. I'm writing an AU fic that I will post this week. So that makes three fics I'm writing.  
  
Everyone review and tell me what you think. Well Ja ne everyone.  
  
Kang 


End file.
